Soulmate
by Sakurai Mitsumuki
Summary: Sejak kecil ia sangat menyukai buku bergambar itu. Buku dongeng berjudul 'Miracle' karya Uzumaki Kushina. Hidup di panti asuhan miskin yg kurang mendapatkan perhatian dari pemerintah membuatnya berharap akan adanya suatu keajaiban. Namun apakah 'keajaiban' itu benar-benar ada? Read And Review please :)
1. Chapter 1

_Me: Hello, minna-san! Muki dateng lagi tapi dengan fict baru karena ada yang request._

_Sakura: Yah, Muki-chan. Lanjutin 'Konoha Academy' dulu, napa?_

_Me: Abiznya ini 'Nee-chan' yang request dan kebetulan Muki belum ada ide buat kelanjutan Konoha Academynya. Mohon bersabar ya, jika sudah ada ide Muki pasti akan segera update 'Konoha Academy'. _

_Sakura: Oh, gitu. Tapi kok bisa, Nee-chan Muki request fict segala?_

_Me: Jadi gini ceritanya..._

—_Flashback—_

_Nee-chan : Meiko-chan, lagi ngapain?_

_Me : Namaku Mayla, bukan Meiko!_

_Nee-chan: Lho, bukannya kamu pernah cerita, kalau kamu jadi author...kamu akan menggunakan penname 'Meiko' karena itu lebih mirip dengan namamu?_

_Me: Ga jadi! Aku lebih suka 'Sakurai Mitsumuki'...kawaaii ne!_

_Nee-chan: Heh? Bukanya itu nama Jepangku yang berdasarkan tanda lahir di like FB itu, ya?_

_Me: Hehe, boleh kan aku pakai abiz aku suka nama itu, toh Nee-chan kan udah punya penname sendiri._

_Nee-chan: Wakatta! Kamu lebih suka dipanggil Muki-chan?_

_Me: Hmm, cute kan?_

_Nee-chan: Tapi sebagai gantinya aku request fict NaruHina, ya?_

_Me: Eh?_

_Nee-chan : Kamu tau kan kalau aku NaruHina Lovers. Bikinin ya, aku mau deh jadi beta readermu._

_Me: Aku ga janji, Nee-chan... lagian aku masih punya beberapa fict yang belum selesai!_

_Nee-chan: Kan aku udah bilang, kalau aku akan menjadi beta readermu!_

_Me: Aku lagi ga ada ide bikin fict baru._

_Nee-chan: Oh begitu. Kalau gitu inspirasinya dari __**Korean Drama 'Big'**__ aja!_

_Me: __**Big?**__ Okay, aku mau bikin tapi pairnya MenmaHina dan NaruSaku aja!_

_Nee-chan: Hah? Baiklah aku mengerti kecintaanmu terhadap NaruSaku toh Menma itu kan Naruto juga._

_Me: Nee-chan emang yang paling baik deh tapi kenapa aku jadi merinding, ya._

_Nee-chan: Maksudmu apa?_

_Me: Nee-chan kan demen banget sama cerita yang sedih-sedih... bisa-bisa fict ini jadi 'Angst'._

_Nee-chan: Angst is my favorite, you know?_

_Me: #MakinMerinding. Nee-chan, Hurt/Comfort aja, ne? #melas_

_Nee-chan: #EvilSmirk. No! Angst and Hurt/Comfort._

_Me: #pingsan _

__Flashback End__

_Sakura: Terus? Kau mau menurut saja Muki-chan?_

_Me: Ya, sekarang fictnya akan dimulai. Happy reading minna!_

_**Disclaimer : All Character belong to Masashi Kishimoto**_

_Story by __**me**__ terinspirasi dari '__**Kdrama Big'. **__Beta reader__** MySister.**_

_Tittle : Soulmate_

_Genre : Supernatural, Angst, Family, Romance._

_Rate : T_

_Pairing : NaruSaku, MenmaHina._

_**Warning : AU, OOC, gaje, abal, ancur, minim deskriptif, typo(s), dll.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Summarry: Sejak kecil ia sangat menyukai buku bergambar itu. Buku dongeng berjudul 'Miracle' karya Uzumaki Kushina. Hidup di panti asuhan miskin yang kurang mendapatkan perhatian dari pemerintah membuatnya berharap akan adanya suatu keajaiban. Namun apakah 'keajaiban' itu benar-benar ada?**_

.

_Chapter 1 : Miracle_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Mungkin sesuatu yang sangat tidak masuk akal ini adalah bagian dari keajaiban yang ia harapkan. Keajaiban yang Kami-sama hadiahkan untuknya—Sakura Haruno—**_

_**oooOOSoulmateOOooo**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Satu tahun yang lalu ia mendapati kedua orang tuanya tewas di tangan perampok. Hari itu ia baru saja pulang dari kegiatan _study tour_ sekolah. Pintu gerbang dan pintu rumahnya tidak terkunci, tetapi anehnya tidak ada satu pun lampu yang menyala walaupun hari sudah malam. Rumahnya benar-benar gelap gulita. Saat ia masuk dan menyalakan saklar lampu. Ia mendapati kedua orang tuanya sudah tewas bersimbah darah dan barang-barang berharga di rumahnya menghilang, dengan reflek ia berteriak histeris. Saat itu ia sangat _shock_ dan ketakutan, dan ia hampir gila saat matanya menangkap sosok seseorang berpakaian serba hitam sebelum akhirnya orang itu kabur melompati tembok gerbang. Ia tidak bisa mengenali wajah orang itu, karena orang itu menggunakan topeng yang membuat hanya kedua matanya saja yang terlihat. Ia yakin orang itu adalah salah satu dari mereka yang merampok rumahnya. Tidak mungkin orang itu hanya bekerja sendirian mengingat barang-barang berharga yang hilang sangatlah banyak.

Masih dalam suasana berkabung. Rumah kedua orang tuanya malah disita oleh polisi karena ternyata ayahnya mempunyai hutang pada _Bank_ dalam jumlah besar. Ia benar-benar frustasi, selain kedua orang tuanya ia tidak punya sanak keluarga yang lain. Akhirnya ia pergi dari rumah itu dengan hanya membawa beberapa pakaian, ponsel miliknya, dan uang saku-nya yang tersisa. Ia tidak bisa menggunakan kartu _ATM _miliknya karena kartu-kartu itu telah diblokir oleh polisi. Awalnya ia masih bisa hidup dengan baik sampai akhirnya persediaan uangnya habis, termasuk uang dari hasil menjual _smartphone _miliknya.

Pada masa-masa itu ia telah berkali-kali mencari pekerjaan, namun kebanyakan dari mereka tidak menerima anak dibawah umur. Hingga akhirnya ia bertemu dengan Tenten dan Rock Lee. Saat itu kedua temannya itu tengah memarkerkan sebuah pertunjukan sirkus di tengah keramaian kota. Michigo dan Machiko adalah anjing shiberia milik Tenten yang sangat lucu. Kedua anjing itu berhasil menarik perhatian banyak orang. Tenten sangat pandai akrobatik, sedangkan Lee adalah pesulap jalanan yang handal. Meski tidak punya uang untuk membayar mereka, ia begitu kagum menonton pertunjukan tersebut. Setelah pertunjukan sirkus jalanan itu selesai, Lee dan Tenten membereskan barang-barang sekaligus penghasilan mereka saat itu. Saat keduanya hendak pergi, ia menghampiri mereka, mengajak berkenalan, dan memohon untuk menjadi bagian dari mereka.

Hari itu Tenten dan Lee saling pandang, sebelum akhirnya keduanya mengangguk. Saat ia bertanya apakah ia diterima atau tidak. Lee dan Tenten langsung bercerita kalau mereka tinggal di sebuah panti asuhan. Panti Asuhan itu sangat sederhana namun cukup luas untuk menampung belasan anak-anak sebatangkara seperti mereka. Namun Panti Asuhan Himawari tergolong panti asuhan yang miskin. Panti itu kurang mendapatkan perhatian dari pemerintah, bahkan panti itu hanya dibantu oleh beberapa Donatur yang tidak terlalu kaya.

Setiap hari mereka semua memang diberi makan dua kali sehari. Makanannya pun bukan hanya roti tetapi juga buah-buahan, dan terkadang mereka makan nasi dengan sayur. Mereka memang tidak pernah makan daging, tetapi makanan-makanan itu adalah makanan bergizi jadi mereka sama sekali tidak keberatan. Hanya saja belakangan ini beberapa donatur yang sering menyumbangkan uang untuk mereka berhenti mengalirkan sebagian dananya untuk panti mereka entah karena apa. Itulah sebabnya Tenten, Lee, dan beberapa anak lain yang seumuran dengannya sampai rela melakukan berbagai macam pekerjaan untuk bisa membiayai kehidupan adik-adik mereka walau sebenarnya para pengasuh mereka tidak setuju dengan tindakan tersebut, karena anak-anak itu adalah tanggung jawab mereka.

.

.

Naruto mulai beraksi. Saat ini ia berada diluar _supermarket._ Beberapa orang sudah keluar dari _supermarket_ dan berjalan menuju tempat tujuan mereka. Namun Naruto memutuskan bahwa ia hanya akan mencopet dari orang-orang kaya, makanya beberapa orang tadi ia biarkan begitu saja... sampai akhirnya seorang wanita cantik berambut merah panjang keluar dari _supermarket_ tersebut menuju tempat parkir dengan kantong plastik besar di kedua tangannya dan tas selempang kecil terpasang dibahunya. Melihat penampilan wanita cantik itu, Naruto yakin sekali kalau wanita itu adalah orang kaya. Dia pun mulai mengendap-ngendap. Ia tidak pernah mencuri sebelumnya namun ini keadaan mendesak. Kalau bukan karena ada salah seorang adiknya yang sedang sakit, ia tidak akan pernah mau melakukan perbuatan kriminal seperti ini. Saat kesempatan datang, Naruto pun menarik tas wanita itu, namun tanpa diduga wanita cantik itu mencegah perbuatannya dengan gerakan cepat. Setelah meletakkan kedua kantong belanjaan didekat kakinya, Ia memelintir lengan Naruto sampai Naruto meringis kesakitan.

"Apa yang kau lakukan anak nakal?" teriak wanita cantik itu. Kemarahan tampak jelas di wajahnya.

Tidak jauh dari sana, Sakura memukul dahi lebarnya sendiri.

"_Baka,_ kenapa dia bisa ketahuan? Bisa gawat kalau wanita itu membawanya ke kantor polisi...padahal saat ini Mina_-chan_ sangat membutuhkan obat." ujarnya takut-takut.

"Lho, Menma? Kenapa kau memakai pakaian jelek begitu?" tanya wanita itu setelah ia melihat wajah anak berambut kuning dan bermata _sapphire_ tersebut.

'_Eh? Menma? Si-siapa Menma?' _tanya Naruto kebingungan dalam hati.

"Astaga, apalagi itu? Kenapa kau mencorat-coret wajahmu sendiri? Dan sejak kapan kau memotong rambutmu menjadi lebih pendek? Bukankah kau bilang kau sangat menyukai _style_ rambut seperti ayahmu itu?" lanjut wanita itu sambil menyentuh ketiga garis tipis di kedua pipi Naruto.

"...lho ini bukan _make up. _Kau pencuri! Kau bukan Menma-ku!"

"_Baka...baka...baka,_ kenapa dia tidak segera lari?!" umpat Sakura.

"Nyonya, tolong lepaskan aku! Aku tidak bermaksud untuk mencuri. Aku harus memberi makan adik-adikku. Mereka belum makan selama 4 hari, tolong lepaskan aku nyonya!" bohong Naruto dengan wajah memelas.

"Memberi makan adik-adikmu? Memangnya kau punya berapa adik?"

"Aku punya 7 orang kakak dan 10 orang adik." jawab Naruto.

"Hah? Dasar pembohong! Masa iya kedua orang tuamu memiliki 18 orang anak? Ayo ikut aku ke kantor polisi!" ujar wanita itu sambil menyeret Naruto.

"Nyonya, kumohon lepaskan aku. Aku tidak punya orang tua, dan yang aku maksud dengan kakak-kakak dan adik-adikku itu, mereka bukan keluargaku yang sebenarnya. Kami semua anak jalanan nyonya... jika aku dipenjara siapa yang akan memberi mereka makan?"

Kini wanita cantik itu memandang Naruto iba.

'_Rupanya begitu, tetapi apa anak ini bisa dipercaya?' _pikir wanita itu.

'_Baka! Sakura-chan, bantu aku dong!'_ kata Naruto dalam hati.

Saat wanita cantik itu masih sibuk berpikir. Sakura langsung berlari ke arah Naruto dengan air mata buaya yang berhasil ia buat.

"_Nii-chan..._hiikz...hiikz. Nyonya, tolong jangan bawa _Onii-chan..._hiikz...hiikz..."

"Dia kakakmu?"

"_Ha'i,_ kami sangat kelaparan. Aku... akulah yang bersikeras agar _Onii-chan_ mencuri. Tolong lepaskan dia, nyonya!" mohon Sakura sambil memeluk wanita itu sekaligus membersihkan ingusnya dengan baju wanita itu. Wanita itu sampai jijik melihatnya.

"Lepaskan aku! Aku juga akan melepaskan kakakmu!" kata wanita itu pula. Sakura menyeringai lalu melepaskan pelukkannya. Ia mencoba menahan tawanya untuk tidak meledak ketika melihat ekspresi wanita itu. Wanita itu kini sudah melepaskan lengan Naruto dan mengambil tisu dari tas selempangnya, lalu melap ingus Sakura dengan jijik.

"Kalian ini sepertinya seumuran dengan puteraku, berapa umur kalian?" tanya wanita itu pula.

"Dua belas tahun." jawab Naruto dan Sakura bersamaan.

"Rupanya memang seumuran dengan Menma, dan aku juga heran kenapa kau juga mirip sekali dengan Menma?" tanya wanita itu pada Naruto.

"Be-benarkah? Oh, mungkin hanya kebetulan nyonya. Orang bilang di dunia ini ada 7 orang yang mirip dengan kita. Err, terimakasih karena sudah melepaskan kami. Kami benar-benar minta maaf."

"Kalian masih ABG, jadi sebaiknya jangan mencuri. Ah, ini ada sedikit uang untuk kalian."

Wanita itu menyerahkan seluruh uang kembalian belanjaannya pada Sakura. Sakura membulatkan matanya tak percaya. Sepertinya uang ini ada lebih dari 20.000 _Yen._

"I-ini apa tidak kebanyakan, nyonya?"

"Sudah kubilang kan itu hanya sedikit. Kalau kita bertemu lagi akan kuberikan kalian uang yang lebih banyak lagi." sambung wanita itu sambil tersenyum. Wajah Naruto langsung memerah melihat senyuman wanita itu.

"Terimakasih banyak!" teriak Sakura setelah wanita itu undur diri. Naruto masih menatap kepergian wanita cantik itu dengan bengong.

"Naruto, ada apa?"

"Aku merasa pernah melihat wanita itu sebelumnya tapi dimana, ya?"

"Di televisi kali, sudahlah ayo kita pulang!" ajak Sakura dan Naruto pun mengangguk.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Syukurlah berkat uang dari wanita itu, ia dan Sakura bisa membeli obat untuk Mina. Setelah selesai mandi dan makan malam, Naruto langsung pergi ke kamarnya. Ia masih kepikiran dengan wanita cantik yang ditemuinya tadi.

"Oii, Naruto! Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan?"

"Kiba, sebelumnya aku pernah bertemu dengan wanita cantik berambut merah panjang tidak?"

"Maksudmu orang itu? Mana mungkin kau bertemu dengannya! Kau sedang bermimpi, ya? Setahuku wanita cantik berambut merah panjang itu hanya pernah kau lihat di dalam buku dongeng milikmu. Itu lho, yang judulnya _Miracle._"

Naruto tersentak kaget. Benar juga. Wanita itu adalah penulis buku dongeng favoritnya, _'Miracle'._ Dengan tergesa-gesa ia pun membuka laci lemari. _Cover _buku itu bergambar dua orang malaikat kecil. Salah satu dari malaikat itu tampak mencoba mengulurkan tangannya pada malaikat yang lainnya. Naruto membuka halaman terakhir buku itu. Pada halaman itu tertulis biodata singkat sang penulis, 'Kushina Uzumaki' dan foto wanita cantik berambut merah panjang dengan mata ungu keabu-abuan. Wanita itu tersenyum hangat. Setiap kali ia melihat potret itu entah kenapa Naruto selalu merasa tenang. Ia tersenyum. Ternyata wanita yang ia temui tadi adalah Kushina Uzumaki. Ia bertekad jika mereka bertemu lagi, ia akan meminta tanda tangannya.

"Sebenarnya buku dongeng bergambar itu menceritakan tentang apa?" tanya Shino yang juga merupakan penghuni kamar itu selain Kiba, Naruto, Lee, Sora, dan Leo.

"Dua orang malaikat kecil yang saling menyelamatkan satu sama lain. Cerita ini sangat mengharukan dan luar biasa. Nama kedua malaikat itu adalah 'Malvin dan Nerro'. Aku menyukainya karena inisial Nerro sama-sama 'N' sepertiku." cerita Naruto.

"Jadi kau menyukai tokoh Nerro?" tanya Sora ikut nimbrung.

"Mmm."

"Kenapa kau menyukainya? Padahal endingnya Nerro itu mati demi menyelematkan kakaknya, kan?"

"Dari mana kau tahu?"

"Aku kan pernah membacanya, _baka!_"

"Ah, benar juga."

"Kenapa yang kau suka bukan Malvin?" tanya Lee sambil membelai rambut Leo yang sudah terlelap tidur.

"Setidaknya Nerro bisa merasakan kebahagian sebelum ia meninggal. Semasa hidupnya dia selalu sendirian tetapi ia akhirnya bisa bertemu dengan keluarganya. Dia mempunyai ayah, ibu, dan kakak yang baik. Aku jadi berpikir... apakah aku masih punya orang tua? Jika aku masih mempunyai orang tua, apa kelak aku akan bertemu dengan mereka...sama seperti Nerro?"

"Kalau bertemu dengan orang tua kandungku, mungkin aku akan membenci mereka karena mereka telah membuangku."

"Sora..." gumam Lee,

"Lupakan! Ini sudah malam, sebaiknya kita tidur!" ujar Sora yang kemudian segera berbaring di atas kasurnya.

_**ooOOSoulmateOOoo**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

—_**Five Years Later—**_

Seorang gadis remaja tengah berdiri di atas atap sekolahnya. Butiran bening menghiasi wajahnya yang cantik. Gadis itu terlihat begitu putus asa. Ia mulai berjalan langkah demi langkah hingga akhirnya hanya satu langkah tersisa untuk menuju kematiannya. Tubuh gadis itu gemetar. Sebenarnya ia sangat takut. Dalam jarak setinggi ini, ia yakin sekali kepalanya akan langsung hancur seketika tapi ia memang sudah tidak ingin hidup lagi. Perkataan sahabatnya tadi pagi kembali terngiang-ngiang di kepalanya,

"_Ino, tolong maafkan aku! Sampai kapan? Sampai kapan kau akan menjauhiku? Aku rela melakukan apapun untukmu asal kau memaafkanku. Maafkan aku karena baru berani mengatakannya sekarang. Aku sadar aku terlalu pengecut, tapi Ino aku tidak akan pernah bisa menghilangkan rasa bersalahku kalau kau tidak mau memaafkanku."_

"_Haruskah aku memaafkan pengkhianat sepertimu? Hari itu, 7 tahun yang lalu... kau bilang kita akan selalu bersama. Kau tidak akan pergi lebih jauh tanpa aku, dan aku pun sama... tapi apa yang kau lakukan? Kau malah pergi sendiri!"_

"_Ino aku hanya... hanya ingin terus maju karena menjadi penyanyi adalah impianku."_

"_Kau pikir aku tidak begitu? Menjadi seorang bintang adalah impianku juga. Itulah sebabnya aku nekad mengikuti audisi itu walau sebenarnya aku tidak punya bakat menyanyi sepertimu. Meski aku hanya bisa bermain gitar dan ngedance, aku rela menjadi pelangkap untukmu agar kau bisa menyanyi dengan sempurna. Saat itu... saat juri bertanya 'apa yang akan kita lakukan jika hanya seorang diantara kita yang bisa maju ke tahap selanjutnya... Aku serius mengatakan kalau aku tak akan pernah pergi tanpamu, Hinata. Tapi apa? Kau mengkhianatiku, kau berjanji tidak akan maju jika tanpa aku tapi kau..."_

"_Ino, maaf. Saat itu kita baru berusia 10 tahun. Aku tidak berpikir panjang. Kupikir... kupikir aku bisa melakukannya sendiri jika aku bekerja keras tapi akhirnya aku sadar... meski aku terus berusaha, pada akhirnya aku tidak bisa bertahan. Aku tidak pernah merasa tenang setiap kali memikirkan tentang kita. Aku merasa bersalah padamu, makanya aku mengundurkan diri. Apa yang harus aku lakukan agar kau mau memaafkanku, Ino?" Saat ia mengatakan hal itu, ia sampai berlutut dihadapan Ino, namun gadis itu hanya memandangnya dengan tatapan tajam penuh amarah dan kebencian._

"_Gara-gara hari itu aku bertengkar hebat denganmu, aku sampai jatuh dari tangga dan terluka parah, tapi kau tidak pernah sekalipun menjengukku di Rumah Sakit walau hanya untuk sekedar meminta maaf. Sejak saat itu aku tidak pernah bisa menari lagi. Cederaku tidak pernah sembuh. Aku bahkan hampir cacat. Jika kau ingin kumaafkan, kembalikan bakat menariku. Kembalikan!" teriak Ino sambil menangis._

"_Ino... haruskah aku melompat dari atas gedung agar kau mau memaafkanku?" tanya Hinata semakin terisak. Namun Ino hanya tertawa sinis._

"_Aku tidak yakin kau berani! Orang pengecut sepertimu tidak akan pernah mendapatkan keberanian yang kau inginkan. Jangan pernah mendekatiku lagi, melihat wajahmu di sekolah setiap hari saja sudah membuatku muak. Kau adalah sahabatku, tapi kau menghancurkan impianku! Aku tidak akan pernah memaafkan orang sepertimu."_

.

.

"Kau benar, aku memang pengecut. Hampir setiap hari aku di _bully _oleh teman-teman, tapi aku tidak pernah melawan. Kau tidak pernah lagi membelaku seperti dulu. Kau hanya melihat dan diam saja. Aku juga tidak pernah berani menentang ayahku meski ia terus menyuruhku untuk melakukan hal-hal yang sama sekali tidak kusukai. Aku juga hanya bisa mengagumi Menma dari jauh. Aku tidak pernah mengungkapkan perasaanku meski sebenarnya aku sangat mencintainya. Mungkin orang pengecut sepertiku memang lebih baik menghilang saja dari dunia ini."

Hinata memandang pemandangan indah dari atas sana dengan tatapan kosong. Tiba-tiba ponselnya bergetar. Ia pun merogoh ponsel dari sakunya. Rupanya Menma yang menelponnya.

"_Menma-kun, gomennasai..." _ujar Hinata tanpa menjawab panggilan tersebut dan ia langsung menjatuhkan ponselnya dari atas sana. Ponsel itu pun meluncur cepat akibat gaya gravitasi bumi dan hancur berkeping-keping.

"_Otou-sama, Hanabi-chan, Neji-Nii, gomennasai."_

Hinata melangkah sekali lagi, kini sebelah kakinya sudah tidak menapak di tembok. Terayun di udara. Hanya perlu mensejajarkan kaki kirinya hingga ia akhirnya bisa menghilang dari sana.

"Ino, akhirnya aku bisa mendapatkan keberanian yang aku inginkan. _Sayonara, minna._"

'_Apakah seperti ini rasanya kematian itu... tapi kenapa aku tidak bisa merasakan sakit?'_

.

.

'_Sial sebenarnya kemana Hinata? Kenapa ponselnya tiba-tiba mati?'_ rutuk seorang pemuda dalam hati. Pada saat yang bersamaan ia mendengar suara benda yang jatuh. Sontak ia kaget setengah mati saat menyadari benda yang jatuh dari ketinggian dan hancur berkeping-keping tersebut adalah ponsel Hinata. Ia pun menengadah dan semakin _shock_ saat melihat sosok Hinata tengah berdiri di atas sana.

"HINATA! TIDAK! APA YANG AKAN KAU LAKUKAN?" teriaknya yang langsung bergegas lari menuju atap sekolah.

"Tidak! Kumohon jangan sampai aku terlambat _Kami-sama._" ujarnya sambil terus berlari menaiki puluhan anak tangga. Ia bahkan tidak peduli dengan nafasnya yang mulai tersengal-sengal akibat kelelahan. Dia hanya ingin menyelamatkan gadis itu.

"_Baka,_ jangan lompat!" rutuknya berusaha terus meningkatkan kecepatan larinya walau langkahnya terasa semakin berat.

Sedikit lagi. Hanya tinggal sedikit lagi sampai ia berhasil meraih kenop pintu dan membukanya. Semoga ia tidak terlambat.

.

.

"Bisakah kau segera turun dari atas tubuhku?" ujar seseorang.

Hinata yang masih heran dengan apa yang terjadi segera membuka kelopak matanya. Ia mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali menatap sosok seseorang yang familiar baginya, tertindih tubuhnya sendiri. Ya, ia ingat sekarang... beberapa detik sebelum ia jatuh, ia merasakan tubuhnya ditarik dengan paksa. Rupanya dia selamat dari kematian. Orang inilah yang telah menyelamatkan nyawanya.

"Syukurlah! _Teme,_ terimakasih karena kau sudah menyelamatkan Hinata_-chan!_" ujar seseorang yang menghampiri mereka dengan nafas satu-satu.

"Menma_-kun?_" ujar Hinata, saat itu juga ia langsung turun dari atas tubuh Sasuke dan berlari meninggalkan atap sekolah tanpa berkata sepatah katapun. Hanya air mata yang mengalir membasahi wajahnya.

"HINATA!" teriak Menma hendak mengejar Hinata, namun Sasuke menghentikannya.

"Berhenti! Biarkan dia sendirian untuk sementara waktu. Aku yakin saat ini ia merasa sangat malu." ujar Sasuke sembari bangkit dari posisinya tadi dan membersihkan seragamnya yang kotor.

"Aku mengerti, tapi kenapa kau bisa ada disini?"

"Kau lupa, ya? Aku kan bolos dan daritadi aku memang berada disekitar sini. Dia datang kesini sembari menangis hingga tak menyadari keberadaanku. Hah? Si bodoh itu! Dia berdiri di sini sekian lama hingga membuatku sedikit merasa lega karena kupikir dia tidak akan berani melompat, tapi tak kusangka akhirnya dia berani untuk melompat."

"Aku benar-benar berhutang budi padamu. Terimakasih banyak."

"Untuk apa? Aku tidak melakukannya untukmu? Kau pikir aku sudi merepotkan diriku sendiri hanya demi dirimu."

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Hn. Pikir saja sendiri!"

"Kau juga menyukainya?"

"Hn."

"Kau juga tidak ingin kehilangan dia. Itulah sebabnya kau menyelamatkannya, bukan?"

"Hn."

"Kenapa kau tidak pernah bilang, kalau kau juga menyukainya?"

"Tidak jauh berbeda dengan apa yang kau lakukan."

Menma menghela nafas panjang, yang dimaksud Sasuke adalah mencintai Hinata diam-diam. Itulah yang selama ini dilakukannya. Meski ia menyukai Hinata, ia tidak pernah berani untuk mengungkapkannya. Jika saja ia boleh memilih, ia tidak ingin jatuh cinta, namun cinta adalah perasaan yang muncul begitu saja tanpa bisa ia cegah.

'_Aku melakukan itu karena aku punya alasan, tapi Sasuke... kenapa kau tidak pernah mengungkapkan perasaanmu padanya? Kau perfect. Tidak seperti aku.'_

"Di dunia ini mana ada manusia yang sempurna. Kau tetap _dobe_ seperti dulu."

"EH? Kenapa kau bisa tau apa yang kupikirkan di dalam hati?"

"Lima belas tahun. Lima belas tahun kita bersahabat. Kau pikir aku tidak bisa memahamimu?"

'_...tapi aku tidak pernah bisa membaca isi hatimu.'_

"Itulah sebabnya kubilang, kau itu _dobe!_"

"_Teme!"_

"Ayo kita bersaing secara _fair _untuk mendapatkan Hinata!"

'_Gomen, Sasuke. Aku hanya akan mencintainya secara diam-diam!'_

"_BAKA!" _ujar Sasuke yang kemudian melengos pergi sembari memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku celana.

Menma mematung di tempat. Memikirkan apa yang baru saja dikatakan oleh Sasuke. Tiba-tiba saja kepalanya mendadak sakit.

'_Tes! Tes!'_

"Oh, sial. Aku mimisan lagi." Gumamnya sembari menghapus tetesan darah yang baru saja terjatuh di di tembok atap dengan sepatunya. Ia pun mengambil tisu dari saku celananya dan membersihkan noda darah di sekitar hidung dan bibirnya, namun aliran darah itu tak kunjung berhenti. Ia pun menengadahkan wajahnya untuk mengurangi pendarahan sembari menatap langit yang saat ini cerah.

'_Kami-sama, mungkinkah akan ada keajaiban untukku?'_

.

.

Pemuda itu masih mengangkat karung-karung tepung dari gudang menuju sebuah truk. Setelah bolak-balik berkali-kali akhirnya karung yang baru saja ia letakkan di kap mobil tadi adalah yang terakhir. Ia pun menghapus peluh di wajah dan lehernya dengan handuk kecil yang sejak tadi melingkar dilihernya. Tiba-tiba saja ia terhuyung.

'_Tes! Tes!'_ Tiba-tiba darah segar yang bersumber dari hidungnya menetes ke tanah.

'_Setiap hari bekerja di tiga tempat yang berbeda benar-benar melelahkan. Aku sampai mimisan begini. Kalau Sakura-chan lihat dia pasti akan histeris.'_

"Astaga, Naruto! Kenapa belakangan ini kau sering sekali mimisan? AYO KITA KE RUMAH SAKIT!" teriak seorang gadis yang langsung berlari menghampirinya.

'_Tuh kan, baru saja aku mengatakannya.'_

"Hahaha, kau mengkhawatirkanku ya, Sakura_-chan?_"

"Tentu saja, _baka!_" tegas Sakura sembari menjitak kepala Naruto.

"_Aoww, ittaii... Sakura-chan."_ sambungnya sembari mengelus kepalanya.

Sakura mengambil saputangannya dan lekas membersihkan noda darah disekitar hidung Naruto sambil memandang pemuda itu dengan tatapan khawatir.

"Tidak usah pikirkan uang! Pokoknya kau harus _check up_ hari ini juga!"

"Sakura_-chan,_ aku baru saja _check up_ minggu lalu dan kau juga lihat sendiri, kan? Aku sehat-sehat saja! Kau tidak perlu berlebihan seperti ini!"

"_Baka!_ Bagaimana kalau rumah sakit itu keliru mengenai hasil pemeriksaanmu?"

"Tidak mungkin. Aku juga merasakan tidak ada yang aneh dengan tubuhku."

"Kau yakin?"

"Aku yakin 100%. Mungkin aku hanya kelelahan saja. Belakangan ini aku juga kurang tidur, makanya aku pusing sekali sampai mimisan seperti ini. Setelah istirahat sebentar, aku akan baik-baik saja. Jadi berhentilah merasa cemas!" kata Naruto sambil tersenyum.

"Kalau merasa sakit, jangan sembunyikan apapun dariku, ya?"

"Aku tak akan menyembunyikan apapun dari kekasihku. Sakura_-chan,_ sampai sekarang apakah kau masih sering kepikiran orang tuamu?"

"Tidak. Aku sudah bisa merelakan kepergian mereka. Lagipula perampok itu sudah tertangkap empat tahun yang lalu. Aku sangat lega, karena dengan begini orang tuaku bisa tenang di alam sana. Kau sendiri?"

"Aku ingin bertemu. Aku ingin sekali bertemu dengan mereka. Menurutmu apa keajaiban seperti itu bisa terjadi padaku?"

"Jika kau percaya, keajaiban itu pasti akan datang." Kata Sakura sambil tersenyum.

"Yoo, Naruto! Kau sudah selesai mengangkut terigunya?"

"Sudah semuanya, Kiba! Kau bisa antarkan itu ke toko cabang?"

"Baiklah, kalau begitu aku pergi dulu!" pamit Kiba yang lekas masuk ke mobil dan mulai tancap gas.

"Oii, Naruto!"

"Ada apa, Sora?"

"Tenten sedang sibuk di dapur. Kau tolong gantikan dia mengantar pesanan ya! Aku masih harus membuat banyak roti."

"Aku mengerti. Sakura_-chan_ kau mau ikut?"

"Tidak. Aku kan harus membantu Lee menjaga toko. Hati-hati di jalan ya, Naruto."

"Hmm. Sora, mana kunci mobilnya?"

"Ini. Jangan sampai telat, nanti kita bisa di pecat!"

"_Wakatta!"_ kata Naruto yang lekas mengambil kunci mobil itu dari Sora.

_**ooOOSoulmateOOoo**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"Sasuke, katakan pada _sensei_... aku izin pulang." Kata Menma sembari memakai _helm_nya. Saat ini ia tengah berkomunikasi dengan Sasuke lewat telepon dengan ponsel yang sudah tersambung dengan _headset _yang terpasang di telinga.

"_Doushite?_ Kau kambuh lagi?"

"Hmm."

"Tunggu disana! Biar kuantar!"

"Tidak usah. Aku bisa pulang sendiri. Kau fokus saja dengan pelajaran."

"...tapi..."

"_Bye, Sasuke!"_

"Apa-apaan ucapanmu itu, hah? Jangan pernah mengucapkan selamat tinggal padaku!"

"Itu bukan ucapan selamat tinggal, _temel!_ Itu tanda kalau aku akan mengakhiri sambungan telepon." Kata Menma yang langsung mematikan ponselnya. Ia mulai duduk di motornya dan melajukan motor tersebut dengan kecepatan tinggi.

Naruto masih fokus menyetir saat ia tiba di jembatan layang. Tiba-tiba saja ia melihat sebuah motor yang melaju kencang ke arahnya. Untuk mengakhiri tabrakan ia pun membanting setir, namun terlambat. Motor itu bertabrakan dengan mobilnya hingga akhirnya mobilnya menabrak pembatas jalan dan terlempar ke sungai. Pengendara motor itu pun mengalami nasib yang sama dengan dirinya.

.

.

Menma masih mengendarai motor _sport_nya dengan kecepatan tinggi, saat tiba-tiba rasa pusing itu kembali menyerangnya. Ia bahkan bisa merasakan sesuatu yang cair mengalir dari hidungnya, dan seluruh tubuhnya mendadak terasa sakit. Pandangannya mulai kabur. Hal itu membuatnya tidak bisa mengendalikan motornya dan...

'BRAAKKK!'

'Prang!'

"Sakura, kau tidak apa-apa?" Lee berlari ke arah Sakura yang tiba-tiba saja menjatuhkan nampan berisi pesanan pelanggan. Tatapan Sakura terlihat kosong. Gadis itu memegangi dadanya dan terlihat meringis.

"Sakura! Ada apa? Apa yang terjadi denganmu Sakura?" panik Lee. Sakura masih tetap dengan ekspresi yang sama. Namun kali ini, Lee bisa melihat air mata jatuh membasahi pipi mulus gadis itu.

.

.

Naruto masih mencoba menahan napas. Mobil milik restoran tempatnya bekerja sudah dipenuhi dengan air. Ia terus berusaha membuka pintu mobil agar bisa keluar. Namun ia kembali gagal hingga akhirnya paru-parunya terasa sesak karena air mulai masuk melalui lubang hidung dan mulutnya.

'_Apa aku akan mati disini? Kalau aku mati disini, bagaimana dengan Sakura-chan?'_ pikirnya sembari terus mencoba menghancurkan kaca jendela mobil dengan tendangannya. Namun ia kembali gagal. Paru-parunya semakin terasa penuh dan pandangan matanya semakin buram.

'_Sial! Mataku...'_

Menma membuka kelopak matanya yang semula terpejam. Ia bisa melihat tubuhnya sudah berada di dalam air. Meski kepalanya semakin terasa sakit dan dadanya sesak karena kemasukan air, ia terus mencoba mempertajam penglihatannya. Tidak jauh dari sana ia melihat sosok seseorang yang terjebak di dalam mobil.

'_Tidak! Boleh saja aku mati, tetapi orang yang tertabrak olehku itu tidak boleh mati. Aku harus menyelamatkannya!'_ pikirnya yang kemudian mulai berenang ke arah orang itu.

Menma terus mencoba meraih kenop pintu mobil hingga akhirnya mobil itu terbuka. Ia pun segera mengulurkan tangannya. Seseorang dihadapannya tampak mencoba meraih uluran tangannya. Menma sedikit terkejut karena wajah orang itu tampak sama dengan wajahnya. Hanya tiga garis kembar di kedua pipi orang itu saja yang membedakan mereka.

'_Kenapa kau sangat mirip denganku?'_

Kedua mata orang itu terpejam. Menma yakin orang ini sudah tidak sadarkan diri. Ia pun berusaha menarik orang itu menuju ke permukaan air, namun dadanya semakin terasa sesak. Dan pandangan matanya semakin tidak jelas hingga hanya kegelapan yang bisa ia lihat.

Naruto membuka kelopak matanya. Ia merasakan genggaman seseorang di tangannya. Ia bisa melihat, orang itu mencoba menarik tubuhnya ke permukaan.

'_Aku... sudah keluar dari dalam mobil? Siapa orang yang menyelamatkanku ini? Kenapa ia begitu mirip denganku?'_ pikir Naruto. Namun tiba-tiba saja genggaman orang yang ia maksud melemah hingga akhirnya terlepas dari tangannya. Tubuh orang itu perlahan terjun ke bawah melewati tubuhnya.

Naruto mencoba meraih tangan orang itu kembali. Orang itu sudah tidak sadarkan diri dan hampir tenggelam. Ia mencoba berenang ke bawah hingga akhirnya, ia berhasil menggapai tangan orang itu. Tiba-tiba sebuah cahaya terang bersinar di sekitar mereka dan selanjutnya hanya kegelapan yang bisa ia lihat.

.

.

"TIDAK! MENMA TIDAK MUNGKIN MATI! MENMA TIDAK MUNGKIN MATI SECEPAT INI!" teriak seorang wanita histeris hingga ia tidak sadarkan diri dipelukan suaminya.

"Kushina! Buka matamu, Kushina!"

"Naruto... Naruto! Dimana dia? Dimana dia?" teriak seorang gadis sembari terus berlari-lari di lorong rumah sakit dengan air mata bercucuran.

"Sakura, tenangkan dirimu!" teriak seorang gadis sambil terus mengejar langkah Sakura yang tak tentu arah.

"Dia pernah bilang kalau tiga tahun lagi dia akan menikah denganku. MANA BOLEH DIA MATI!"

'_Plak!'_ tiba-tiba saja pipi kanannya terasa sakit dan panas.

"DIA BELUM MATI, SAKURA! DIA BELUM MATI! SIAPA YANG BILANG KALAU DIA SUDAH MATI, HAH?" teriak seorang gadis yang baru saja menampar pipi Sakura. Sakura juga bisa melihat gadis itu menangis seperti dirinya.

"Tenten... aku takut!" kata Sakura yang mulai tersadar dan langsung memeluk sahabatnya itu.

"Kenapa kalian diam saja disini? Ruang UGD-nya di sebelah sana!" ujar seorang pemuda yang akhirnya berhasil menyusul langkah kedua gadis yang merupakan sahabatnya itu.

"Lee, benar. Ayo, kita kesana!" ajak Tenten yang kemudian menggandeng Sakura menuju ruang UGD.

Kini mereka bertiga sudah sampai di ruang tunggu, tepat di depan ruang UGD. Sakura terus mondar-mandir dengan perasaan cemas. Sedangkan Tenten dan Lee duduk di kursi sambil berdo'a dengan khusu. Beberapa menit kemudian pintu ruangan itu terbuka. Seorang dokter wanita bersama beberapa orang asistennya pun keluar dari ruangan tersebut.

"_Sensei,_ bagaimana keadaannya?"

"Maaf, pasien dalam keadaan kritis dan dia... koma."

Sakura yang _shock_ langsung lunglai ke lantai dan kembali menangis. Tenten menghampiri Sakura untuk menenangkannya.

"Apa kalian keluarganya?"

"Ya." Jawab Lee.

"Kalau begitu, mari ikut ke ruangan saya! Akan saya jelaskan dengan detail mengenai kondisi pasien." Ujar dokter cantik tersebut dan Lee pun mengangguk.

_**ooOOSoulmateOOoo**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Ia membuka kedua matanya perlahan. Sesuatu yang ia yakin adalah kain menghalangi pandangannya. Ia pun melepas kain yang ia yakin telah menutupi seluruh wajahnya itu dan memandang sekeliling. Ia berada dalam ruangan serba putih. Ia langsung terduduk di ranjang dengan wajah pucat. Di kanan kirinya adalah tubuh-tubuh yang tertutupi kain putih.

"Hyaaa! Kenapa aku ada di kamar mayat?" teriaknya yang langsung bangkit dari ranjang. Dan ia sangat terkejut karena ternyata ia dalam kondisi telanjang. Hanya ada celana piyama rumah sakit yang melekat di tubuhnya. Ia memperhatikan kedua tangannya.

'_Eh? Kenapa warna kulitku jadi putih begini, ya?'_ pikirnya kebingungan.

Ia kembali memperhatikan sekelilingnya. Ia benar-benar takut berada di tengah-tengah mayat. Ia harus segera keluar dari tempat ini. Saat ia hendak berjalan menuju pintu keluar. Ia melihat sebuah cermin besar yang tersandar di dinding. Meski saat ini ia gemetar ketakutan, ia penasaran dengan warna kulit tan-nya yang tiba-tiba saja berubah menjadi putih seperti warna kulit gadis yang ia cintai. Ia memperhatikan pantulan dirinya di cermin.

"Eh? Wajahku? Kenapa wajahku jadi lebih tampan? Dan kenapa tanda lahirku tidak ada?" gumamnya. Ia benar-benar bingung. Sosok yang terpantul dalam cermin memang adalah sosoknya tapi entah kenapa ada yang berbeda. Kulit wajahnya putih pucat. Mata biru _sapphire-_nya terlihat lebih tajam. Rambut pirangnya agak panjang dari sebelumnya dan...

'_Kemana bodyku yang keren itu? Kenapa badanku jadi agak kurus begini? Astaga, perut sixpack-ku juga lenyap! Ada apa sebenarnya?'_ pikirnya yang semakin kebingungan.

Naruto mengingat-ngingat apa yang terjadi sebelumnya. Ingatan itu terlihat samar. Namun akhirnya ia ingat, tadi ia kecelakaan dan diselamatkan oleh seseorang dan wajah orang itu... ia sangat yakin wajah orang itu sama persis dengan sosoknya saat ini.

"ASTAGA! KENAPA JIWAKU BISA TERJEBAK DALAM TUBUH ORANG ITU? INI BURUUKK!" teriaknya.

Naruto lekas keluar dari ruang mayat tersebut. Ia berjalan di koridor rumah sakit. Ia harus mencari seseorang. Semoga saja Sakura ada di rumah sakit ini. Saat ia melewati ruangan yang diisi belasan bayi. Ia bisa mendengar bayi-bayi itu tiba-tiba saja menangis.

"Hey, kenapa kalian menangis? Aku bukan hantu, hey!" ujarnya sembari memperhatikan bayi-bayi itu dari kaca. Namun tangis bayi-bayi itu malah semakin kencang.

Ia pun memutuskan untuk segera pergi dari sini sampai akhirnya ia tiba di depan ruang ICU. Tiba-tiba saja jantungnya berdetak jauh lebih cepat. Perasaan ini sama dengan perasaannya setiap kali ia berada didekat Sakura. Ia pun mengintip dari pintu kaca dan matanya membulat sempurna. Ia sangat kaget. Tubuh itu. Tubuh yang tengah terbaring di ranjang dengan berbagai macam peralatan medis itu adalah tubuhnya.

'_Tubuhku? Sakura-chan...'_ Dan Naruto pun segera membuka kenop pintu saat matanya menangkap sosok gadis yang ia cintai tengah menangis sembari mengenggam tangannya yang terpasang jarum infus.

"Sakura_-chan?"_ ujarnya sembari melangkah mendekati gadis itu.

.

.

Sakura terkejut. Suara itu. Itu adalah suara Naruto. Sakura kembali memperhatikan tubuh pria yang sangat ia cintai itu. Sepertinya ia berhalusinasi. Naruto masih terbaring lemah dengan mata terpejam.

"Sakura_-chan,_ hey! Kenapa kau menangis?"

Suara itu semakin terdengar jelas. Sakura pun langsung menoleh ke belakang. Seorang pemuda tampan memandangnya sambil tersenyum. Dan senyuman itu... Sakura yakin itu adalah senyuman kekasihnya. Sakura berdiri dan memandang pemuda didepannya dari ujung kaki hingga ujung rambut. Sakura mengucek-ngucuk matanya. Sosok didepannya benar-benar mirip sekali dengan Naruto. Tapi ada yang berbeda. _Style_ rambut pirang orang itu berbeda dengan _style_ rambut Naruto. Kulitnya putih. Warna kulit yang hampir sama dengan warna kulitnya sendiri. Ah tidak, ia pernah melihat foto Naruto saat masih balita. Dulu warna kulit Naruto juga putih. Hanya saja selama ini Naruto banyak bekerja dan sering terkena sinar matahari, makanya kulit putihnya berubah menjadi tan. Sakura kembali memandang sosok dihadapannya dengan _intens._ Mata orang ini tampak lebih tajam dari Naruto tapi iris mata mereka sama-sama biru samudra.

"Siapa kau?" tanyanya.

"Jahat sekali! Tentu saja ini aku, 'Naruto'. Aku calon suamimu, Sakura_-chan._ Kau ingat?"

"Hahahaha, apa kau gila? Jelas-jelas tubuh kekasihku masih terbaring lemah. Ya, kuakui suara kalian memang sama persis. Tapi aku sangat yakin, kau itu bukanlah Naruto!"

"Sakura_-chan,_ ini benar-benar aku. Aku sendiri tidak paham, kenapa jiwaku bisa terjebak dalam tubuh orang ini. Tapi percayalah Sakura_-chan,_ aku benar-benar Naruto!" tegasnya sambil memandang Sakura dengan tatapan tajam.

"Hahahaha... astaga sepertinya aku sudah gila? Ini semua gara-gara kau, Naruto! Makanya cepatlah kau bangun, _baka!_" kata Sakura kembali memandang sosok kekasihnya yang masih dalam keadaan koma.

"Sakura_-chan,_ itu memang tubuhku tapi jiwaku ada disini... di depanmu, Sakura_-chan!"_

"Hiikz...hikz... Naruto! Aku sudah gila gara-gara kau. Cepat bangun! Kumohon bangunlah, Naruto! Lihat aku! Cepat lihat aku!" tangis Sakura semakin kencang. Saat ini ia bahkan memukul-mukul dada Naruto.

Naruto menarik tangan Sakura, hingga akhirnya tubuh mungil itu terkurung dalam dekapannya. Ia memejamkan matanya dan mulai mengecup bibir gadis musim seminya tersebut. Awalnya Sakura menolak dan terus memberontak. Namun akhirnya gadis itu membalas ciumannya.

"Naruto? Kau benar-benar Naruto?" tanya Sakura setelah ia melepas ciumannya.

"Ya, ini aku. Jadi kumohon jangan menangis lagi, Sakura_-chan._ Hatiku sakit melihatnya." Jawab Naruto sembari menyeka air mata Sakura dengan tangannya. Kini ia bisa merasakan gadis itu memeluknya erat.

.

.

Kushina berlari-lari di koridor rumah sakit. Setengah jam yang lalu ia baru saja mendapatkan telepon dari dokter. Dokter itu bilang Menma masih hidup. Menurutnya rupanya tadi siang puterannya itu hanya mati suri. Dan saat ini Menma sedang berada di sebuah bangsal bernomor 402.

"Kushina, pelankan larimu! Nanti kau jatuh!" teriak seseorang dari belakang. Kushina menoleh. Ia bisa melihat suaminya—Minato—berlari menyusul langkahnya.

"_Gomen ne._ Aku terlalu senang. Ternyata Menma masih hidup. Aku sangat bahagia, _anata!_"

"...tapi Kushina, menurut dokter sepertinya Menma mengalami _amnesia._ Mungkin dia tidak mengenali kita. Apa kau sudah siap dengan itu?"

"Aku pasti bisa meyakinkan Menma kalau aku adalah ibunya." Kata Kushina sambil tersenyum. Kini ia berjalan santai sambil menggandeng tangan Minato.

.

.

"Aku merasa aneh melihatmu tapi... ayo makan lagi apelnya, Naruto!" Kata Sakura sembari menyodorkan sepotong buah apel ke mulut Naruto.

"Sebentar, Sakura_-chan._ Menurut dokter nama orang ini Menma, kan?" tanya Naruto sambil menunjuk dirinya sendiri. Lebih tepatnya menunjuk raga Menma.

"Mmm."

"Kalau begitu jangan panggil aku Naruto. Sampai aku bisa kembali ke tubuhku sendiri, mari berakting seakan-akan aku adalah Menma. Dan kau juga harus memanggilku Menma."

"Mmm. _Wakatta..._ tapi Naruto_,_ sampai jiwa Menma_-kun_ kembali ke tubuh ini... bisakah kau berakting sebagai dirinya dengan baik? Kita kan tidak tahu seperti apa sikapnya. Apa dia orang yang periang sepertimu atau justru dia pendiam seperti Shino."

"Tenang saja. Orang tua Menma taunya aku ini _amnesia. _Nanti setelah kita kembali ke rumah Menma, kita bisa mencari tahu!"

"Benar juga."

"Sakura_-chan,_ aku merasakan ada yang aneh dengan tubuh ini."

"Maksudmu?"

"Entahlah, aku merasa tidak nyaman. Sewaktu-waktu semua sendiku mendadak terasa sakit begitu juga dengan kepalaku."

"Mungkin Menma mendapatkan luka dalam."

"...tapi menurut dokter, Menma tidak terluka parah."

"Hmm, atau mungkin dia sakit. Sakit secara fisik maksudku. Astaga! Kalau dia beneran sakit, berarti kaulah yang merasakan sakitnya, kan?"

"Selama jiwaku ada di dalam tubuh ini, tentu saja jawabannya 'Ya'. Tapi Menma sakit apa?"

"Nanti kau tanyakan saja pada orang tua, Menma_-kun._"

"Ya, kau benar Sakura_-chan._"

"Kau tinggalah bersamaku, Sakura_-chan._ Aku akan menanyakannya kepada orang tua Menma, apa kau boleh tinggal bersamaku."

"Kalau aku tidak diizinkan tinggal bersama mereka, bagaimana? Mereka kan tidak tahu siapa aku?"

"Menma!" tiba-tiba saja pintu itu terbuka. Naruto dan Sakura sontak menoleh ke arah pintu. Seorang wanita cantik berambut merah panjang lekas berlari ke arah Naruto dan memeluknya. Sementara itu seorang pria tampan yang sangat mirip dengan Menma tersenyum ke arah Naruto.

"Maaf, kau siapa?" tanya pria tampan itu pada Sakura.

"Aku... aku temannya Menma_-kun._ Kudengar Menma_-kun_ kecelakaan. Jadi aku datang ke sini untuk menjenguknya."

"Menma! Syukurlah kau masih hidup, _Kaa-chan_ senang sekali." ujar Kushina sambil terisak. Naruto membalas pelukannya. Ia bisa merasakan perasaan hangat dan nyaman dalam posisi seperti ini. Tiba-tiba saja ia ingin menangis entah karena alasan apa. Yang jelas, ia ingat... Wanita cantik ini adalah penulis buku dongeng favoritnya. Uzumaki Kushina.

'_Kita bertemu lagi, oba-san. Tak kusangka kau adalah ibunya Menma.' _Pikir Naruto dalam hati.

"_Gomen ne,_ aku tidak ingat siapa kalian berdua. Tapi entah kenapa aku merasa yakin, kalau kalian adalah kedua orang tuaku."

"Tentu saja, Menma! Aku ini ibu kandungmu dan orang yang mirip sekali denganmu itu adalah ayah kandungmu."

"Senang bertemu kalian lagi, _Okaasan, Otousan._" Kata Naruto sambil tersenyum. Minato dan Kushina membalas senyumannya.

"Oh, Menma! Bagaimana keadaanmu, sayang?"

"Aku sudah merasa lebih baik. Oh ya, boleh tidak aku meminta sesuatu?"

"Apa yang kau inginkan, kami pasti akan mengabulkannya, Menma?!" tanya Minato sambil tersenyum.

"Sakura_-chan..._ maksudku, temanku ini namanya Sakura. Ia tidak punya tempat tinggal. Boleh tidak dia tinggal di rumah kita?"

"Tentu saja boleh." Kata Minato sambil membelai rambut Menma.

"_Arigatou."_

_**ooOOSoulmateOOoo**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"Sakura_-chan,_ bagaimana? Sudah kau temukan sesuatu?" tanya Naruto. Ia heran karena saat ini kekasihnya itu tampak membaca sebuah agenda sambil menangis.

Hari ini ia dan Sakura sedang berada di kamar Menma. Kemarin dokter sudah mengizinkannya pulang ke rumah. Dan Naruto sangat terkejut karena ternyata Menma adalah orang kaya. Rumahnya sangat besar dan bergaya Eropa. Akhirnya ia tahu kalau ayah Menma, Minato Namikaze adalah _blasteran._

"Dia..."

"Ya, Sakura_-chan?"_

"Menma_-kun_ ternyata dia... mengidap _Leukemia._"

"_Nani? Leukemia?"_

"Kurasa ini _diary_ miliknya. Aku tak menyangka, ternyata cowok-cowok juga suka menulis _diary._ Ia mencintai seorang gadis bernama Hyuuga Hinata."

"Aku tidak pernah menulis _diary_ tuh. Lalu kenapa kau menangis?"

"Tentu saja karena selama kau berada dalam tubuh Menma, kaulah yang merasakan semua rasa sakitnya. Aku takut... aku takut kau terjebak dalam tubuh Menma selamanya."

"Jangan khawatir... sampai aku kembali, aku akan meminum semua obat Menma agar Menma bisa bertahan hidup lebih lama."

"Dia juga harus _kemotherapy_ setiap tiga minggu sekali, Naruto!"

"Aku juga akan melakukan itu."

"Tapi penyakitnya sudah stadium akhir!"

"_NANI?"_

"Dia butuh donor. Dia harus segera melakukan operasi tranplantasi sum-sum tulang belakang. Dan kau tahu, sampai sekarang... belum ada pendonor yang cocok untuknya."

"_OH MY GOD!_ Giliran aku bisa merasakan kasih sayang orang tua, aku malah sakit. Ah, tidak... maksudku bukan aku yang sakit tapi Menma yang saat ini tubuhnya aku ambil alih."

"Kau tahu Naruto, Menma_-kun_ juga bilang kalau dulu Menma_-kun_ punya adik kembar. Menurut Menma_-kun,_ hanya saudara kembarnya yang bisa menyelamatkan hidupnya."

"Eh? Saudara kembar? Tapi apa maksudnya dengan dulu?"

"Entahlah, Naruto. Mungkin saudara kembarnya hilang saat dia masih kecil."

"Jadi asal saudara kembarnya bersedia menjadi pendonornya, Menma bisa sembuh?"

"Ya, tapi Menma_-kun_ ingin bertemu lagi dengan saudara kembarnya bukan karena ia ingin mengambil sebagian sum-sum tulang adik kembarnya itu, melaiankan... ia merindukan adiknya itu. Ia ingin keluarganya bisa kembali utuh sebelum ia meninggal karena penyakitnya."

Tiba-tiba saja hati Naruto terasa sakit. Tanpa sadar ia pun meneteskan air mata. Ia bisa mendengar Sakura kembali menangis sesenggukan. Ia pun segera menghampiri Sakura dan memeluk gadis itu.

"_Dobe,_ aku senang kau sudah pulang dari rumah sakit... tapi siapa gadis yang kau peluk itu? Bukankah kau hanya mencintai Hinata?"

Sakura dan Naruto menoleh secara bersamaan. Di depan pintu tampak seorang pemuda tengah berdiri seraya memandang mereka dengan tatapan tajam dan menusuk.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**_TBC_**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_Well, fict ini adalah pengganti 'When Love Come Lates' yang sebentar lagi akan tamat. Saya membuatnya satu minggu yang lalu. Dan kakak saya meminta saya untuk memposting fict ini sekarang. OOC banget, ya? Ini adalah fict multichap pertama Muki yang bergenre supernatural. Gomen, bila ada kesamaan ide cerita dengan siapapun itu, semua adalah unsur ketidaksengajaan semata karena fict ini murni buatanku. Thanks to Nee-chan yang udah bersedia menjadi beta readerku. Hanya satu kata buat Nee-chan ku tersayang "SAIKO!" :D___

_**Keep or delete? Semua terserah kalian, minna! REVIEW please and No Flame! Arigatou. ^_^**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer : All Character belong to Masashi Kishimoto**_

_Story by __**me**__ terinspirasi dari '__**Kdrama Big'. **__Beta reader__** MySister.**_

_Tittle : Soulmate_

_Genre : Supernatural, Angst, Family, Romance._

_Rate : T_

_Pairing : NaruSaku, MenmaHina._

_**Warning : AU, OOC, gaje, abal, ancur, minim deskriptif, typo(s), dll.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Summarry: Sejak kecil ia sangat menyukai buku bergambar itu. Buku dongeng berjudul 'Miracle' karya Uzumaki Kushina. Hidup di panti asuhan miskin yang kurang mendapatkan perhatian dari pemerintah membuatnya berharap akan adanya suatu keajaiban. Namun apakah 'keajaiban' itu benar-benar ada?**_

.

_**Chapter 2 :**__ Twin_

_**.**_

_**.**_

'_**Sebenarnya siapa kau? Kenapa hatiku mendadak sakit?'—Naruto—**_

_**oooOOSoulmateOOooo**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_Dobe,_ aku senang kau sudah pulang dari rumah sakit... tapi siapa gadis yang kau peluk itu? Bukankah kau hanya mencintai Hinata?"

Sakura dan Naruto menoleh secara bersamaan. Didepan pintu tampak seorang pemuda tengah berdiri seraya memandang mereka dengan tatapan tajam dan menusuk. Naruto lekas melepas pelukkannya, kemudian memandang pemuda itu dari ujung kepala hingga ujung kaki.

'_Dare desu ka?' _

'_Jangan-jangan dia sahabatnya, Menma-kun. Naruto, cepat katakan sesuatu!'_

"Aku tanya sekali lagi, siapa gadis itu?"

"Oh, dia perawat baruku. Kau sendiri siapa?"

"Jadi kau benar-benar _amnesia?_ Aku sahabatmu, Sasuke!"

"Oh."

"Jadi kenapa kau memeluk gadis yang baru saja kau kenal?"

"Aku hanya merasa sedih karena aku tidak ingat apa-apa lalu Sakura_-chan_ memelukku untuk menghiburku."

"Sakura_-chan?_ Kau memanggilnya, Sakura_-chan?_" selidik Sasuke.

"Memangnya kenapa? Aku memang baru mengenalnya tapi aku ingin lebih akrab dengannya, toh dia adalah perawat pribadiku. Itulah kenapa aku memanggilnya, Sakura_-chan._"

"Namaku Haruno Sakura. Salam kenal!" Kata Sakura sambil tersenyum manis.

"Aku Uchiha Sasuke." Kata Sasuke dengan wajah datar tanpa ekspresinya.

"Lalu Sasuke, untuk apa kau kesini?"

"Tentu saja untuk menjengukmu, _dobe._ Aku juga diminta Kushina_-san_ untuk mengajarimu semua pelajaran yang tertinggal."

"Oh."

'_Aneh. Kenapa sekarang aku tidak bisa menebak apa yang ada didalam pikirannya?'_

Tiba-tiba ponsel Sakura berdering. Ia pun segera menerima telepon yang masuk.

"_Ya, Lee?"_

"_Aku mengerti. Aku akan segera ke sana." _

Setelah menutup telepon, Sakura segera pamit pada Naruto.

"Menma_-kun,_ aku pergi dulu ya? Aku harus menemui temanku!"

"Hmm. Hati-hati!" kata Naruto, Sakura pun segera keluar dari kamar Menma.

"Cepat, siapkan buku-bukumu!"

'_Bagaimana ini? Aku kan tidak pernah sekolah! Meski di panti kami semua diajari banyak hal, tetapi semua yang diajarkan di panti belum tentu sama dengan yang diajarkan di sekolah..."_

'_Apa yang sedang dipikirkannya?'_

"_Gawat, kalau begini aku bisa ketahuan! Tidak! Ini adalah tubuh Menma dan siapa tahu Menma memiliki otak yang jenius, jadi aku mungkin bisa mengerti. Ya, semoga saja.'_

"Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan, _dobe?_" tanya Sasuke terlihat curiga.

"Aku hanya berpikir, buku apa saja yang harus aku siapkan."

"Aku kan sudah bilang, semuanya! Kenapa kau jadi lemot begini sih?"

"Wajar saja kan, aku ini _amnesia_ tahu!"

"Kau tidak terlihat seperti dirimu. Tak kusangka kecelakaan itu bisa merubahmu menjadi orang lain."

"Memangnya aku yang dulu seperti apa, hah?"

"Sudahlah, itu tidak penting! Ayo kita mulai pelajaran kita!"

"Hn."

.

.

Sakura sudah sampai di toko roti tempatnya bekerja. Ia merasa heran karena toko itu tutup. Ia pun segera membuka pintu dan masuk ke dalam. Lee menyambutnya sambil tersenyum.

"Kau sudah datang?"

"Lee, kenapa tokonya tutup?"

"_Boss_ Iruka memberi kita libur untuk hari ini. Duduklah dulu, Sakura_-chan!_"

Sakura pun duduk lalu memandang sekelilingnya. Ia heran karena di sini hanya ada Lee saja. Dimana Tenten dan yang lainnya.

"Sepi sekali. Kemana teman-teman?"

"Mereka pergi ke rumah sakit untuk menjenguk Naruto."

"Oh. Tadi kau bilang ada yang ingin kau bicarakan mengenai Naruto, kan? Apa itu kabar buruk?"

"Kabar baik dan kabar buruk. Mau mendengar yang mana dulu, Sakura_-chan?_"

"Tentu saja kabar baik."

Lee mengangguk. Ia lalu duduk dihadapan Sakura.

"Kabar baiknya adalah kita tidak perlu lagi memusingkan soal uang. _Boss_ Iruka akan menanggung semua biaya rumah sakit Naruto."

"Benarkah? Ke-kenapa dia baik sekali?"

"Sejak dulu dia memang baik hati, Sakura_-chan._ Buktinya kita semua diterima bekerja di sini."

"Benar juga, tapi aku jadi merasa tidak enak. Gara-gara kecelakaan itu _boss_ kehilangan salah satu mobilnya, dan juga mengalami kerugian karena Naruto belum sempat mengantar semua pesanan pelanggan. Dan sekarang, ia bahkan mau menanggung biaya rumah sakit Naruto. Bagaimana kami bisa membalas budi baiknya?" tanya Sakura. Air mata sudah terkumpul di pelupuk matanya.

"_Boss_ Iruka bilang kalian tidak usah memikirkan itu. Ia membantu kalian dengan tulus. Biar saja _Kami-_sama yang membalas semua kebaikannya."

"Lalu dia dimana? Aku ingin berterimakasih!"

"Ia juga sedang menjenguk Naruto. Nah, apa sekarang kau sudah siap mendengar kabar buruknya?"

"Ya."

"Kau ingat, waktu itu akulah yang berbicara dengan dokter yang menangani Naruto. Aku belum menceritakan semuanya padamu karena saat itu kau terlihat sangat sedih.. tapi aku pikir sekarang adalah waktu yang tepat untuk menceritakannya."

"Akan aku dengarkan."

Lee menghela napas sebentar. Ia kemudian menatap Sakura lurus-lurus.

"Dokter Shizune tidak bisa memastikan kapan Naruto akan siuman. Ia bahkan mengatakan, mungkin Naruto akan terus dalam kondisi seperti itu untuk selamanya, sebab kecelakaan itu membuatnya mengalami mati otak."

"Mati otak? Kenapa bisa?" tanya Sakura, dia terlihat sangat _shock._

"Kumohon Sakura_-chan,_ kuatkan dirimu! Aku belum selesai bicara!"

"Aku mengerti. Silakan lanjutkan!"

"Dia bertanya padaku, apa yang harus mereka lakukan? Jika kita semua bisa merelakannya, mereka akan mencabut semua peralatan medis yang tertempel di tubuhnya, dengan begitu Naruto bisa pergi dengan tenang."

"AKU TIDAK RELA! TIDAK AKAN PERNAH!" teriak Sakura dengan air mata bercucuran.

"Itulah sebabnya kubilang kami tidak ingin menyerah. Kubilang aku percaya Naruto pasti akan kembali karena ia adalah orang yang kuat. Aku yakin ia memiliki semangat masa muda yang tidak kalah dari semangat masa mudaku. Dokter Shizune mengerti dan dia bilang mereka juga akan berusaha semaksimal mungkin."

"Syukurlah... syukurlah, Naruto."

"Lalu aku bertanya, kenapa Naruto bisa mengalami mati otak? Setelah itu dokter Shizune cerita..."

"..."

"Menurut keterangan polisi, sebelum mobil yang dikendarai oleh Naruto jatuh ke dalam sungai, Naruto sempat membanting stir hingga menabrak pembatas jalan. Diperkirakan, ia mengalami benturan keras di kepala saat hal itu terjadi. Pada awalnya mungkin Naruto tidak merasakan efek apapun, tapi sebenarnya luka di kepalanya cukup serius."

"..."

"Tidak hanya itu, paru-parunya juga kemasukan banyak air... tapi menurut dokter Shizune, masih ada faktor lain yang menyebabkan Naruto koma."

"Apa itu?"

"Faktor _psikologis._ Dokter Shizune berasumsi, mungkin Naruto mengalami koma karena ia memang tidak ingin bangun lagi."

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Mungkin sejak awal, Naruto memang ingin mati. Itulah sebabnya ia tidak ingin bangun."

"Itu tidak mungkin!"

"Aku juga berpendapat yang sama denganmu, Sakura_-chan._ Aku yakin Naruto masih punya semangat hidup."

'_Tidak! Itu mungkin saja! Naruto memang memiliki semangat hidup yang tinggi... tapi saat ini yang berada didalam tubuh Naruto adalah Menma-kun. Aku mengerti sekarang, mungkin sejak awal Menma-kun sudah kehilangan semangat hidupnya. Itulah kenapa ia tidak ingin bangun.'_

"...karena itulah, Sakura_-chan..._ mari kita hibur Naruto! Berikan ia semangat agar ia cepat kembali kepada kita! Naruto mungkin masih tidak sanggup membuka matanya, tapi aku yakin meski dalam kondisi koma, Naruto pasti bisa mendengar semua yang kita katakan!" kata Lee yang lantas berdiri dengan mata berapi-api.

"Pasti. Pasti aku akan melakukannya setiap hari, Lee. Ah ya, ada satu hal lagi yang ingin aku tanyakan..."

"Apa itu?" tanya Lee. Ia p[un kembali duduk di kursinya.

"Dokter pasti memeriksa Naruto secara keseluruhan, bukan? Termasuk _MRI,_ tes darah, dan lain sebagainya?"

"Tentu saja, Sakura-chan."

"Lalu bagaimana hasilnya?"

"Oh, kau masih meragukan hasil _check up_ Naruto waktu itu?"

"Ya. Aku masih kepikiran karena belakangan ini aku sering melihatnya mimisan. Aku takut ia sakit parah, Lee."

"Ia tidak sakit parah. Rumah Sakit itu tidak keliru. Aku juga menanyakan hal yang sama pada dokter Shizune, dia bilang selain keadaanya yang sekarang, tidak ada lagi yang perlu dikhawatirkan. Ia tidak memiliki penyakit apapun. Kurasa yang dikatakan Naruto benar, mungkin ia sering mimisan karena faktor kelelahan fisik dan kurang tidur saja."

"Syukurlah, aku bahagia sekali mendengarnya! Ternyata Naruto tidak menyembunyikan apapun dariku!" Kata Sakura seraya menghapus air mata di pipinya.

"Aku juga akan menjenguknya sekarang. Kau mau ikut?"

"Tentu saja, Lee. Ayo kita pergi!"

.

.

"Ada apa denganmu? Kenapa tulisanmu jadi jelek begitu?" tanya Sasuke _sweatdrop _saat melihat tulisan Menma.

"Aku kan _amnesia!_ Jadi aku lupa dengan tulisanku sendiri!"

Sasuke semakin _sweatdrop._ Masa iya, Menma bisa lupa dengan tulisannya sendiri hanya karena dia _amnesia._ Sungguh tidak masuk akal. Sepengetahuannya orang-orang yang _amnesia_ hanya kehilangan memori, dan biasanya mereka tidak pernah kehilangan semua kemampuan ataupun _skill_ yang mereka miliki dulu. Buktinya orang _amnesia _yang dulunya bisa menyetir masih bisa menyetir. Atau orang _amnesia_ yang dulunya adalah seorang _atlet tennis,_ saat ia _amnesia..._ ia tak sampai kehilangan bakatnya dalam olahraga tersebut.

"Kau aneh. Ternyata masalah di otakmu lebih serius dari yang aku duga."

"Sudah kubilang aku lupa!" teriak Naruto.

Sasuke _sweatdrop_ untuk yang kesekian kalinya, sejak kapan Menma suka berteriak-teriak seperti ini. Tak ingin ambil pusing, ia pun segera memeriksa semua jawaban Menma dari soal-soal yang diberikannya tadi.

'_Rupanya meski dia amnesia dia tetap tidak kehilangan bakat belajarnya. Dia benar-benar memiliki otak yang tidak kalah jenius dariku.'_

"Hey, Sasuke! Kenapa? Semua jawabanku salah, ya?"

"Tidak. Semuanya benar."

'_Eh? Apa aku tidak salah dengar? Ternyata Menma benar-benar memiliki otak yang encer!'_

Naruto tersenyum. Ia sangat berterimakasih pada Kami_-sama,_ sebab meski saat ini dialah yang berada di dalam tubuh Menma, ia tidak akan sampai meghancurkan prestasi Menma di sekolah. Setelah Sasuke pergi dari sini, sudah ia putuskan... ia akan membaca buku agenda Menma agar ia bisa mengkopi tulisan Menma dengan sempurna.

"Aku senang melihatmu tersenyum. Kau tidak pernah tersenyum seperti itu sebelumnya."

"Oh, ya?"

"Hn."

"Aku benar-benar lupa seperti apa aku dulu, tapi aku berjanji padamu. Mulai sekarang aku akan lebih sering tersenyum. Kuharap dengan begitu penyakitku bisa membaik. Aku tidak akan menyerah pada penyakitku. Aku akan terus berusaha sampai aku menang."

Sasuke memalingkan wajahnya. Tanpa sadar ia menjatuhkan air mata. Ia sangat bahagia karena sahabatnya jadi lebih optimis. Tak ingin Menma melihat air matanya, ia pun lekas menyeka air mata tersebut dan menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman.

'_Syukurlah semangat hidupmu sudah kembali, Menma.'_

"Oii, Sasuke! Kenapa kau?"

"_Nande mo nai._ Baiklah, kurasa aku harus segera pulang karena setengah jam lagi aku ada les bahasa inggris." Kata Sasuke seraya beranjak dari kursi.

"Hmm. Sampai jumpa besok!"

'_Sampai jumpa besok? Apa aku tidak salah dengar?'_

Sasuke merasa seperti sedang bermimpi. Menma yang biasanya lebih sering mengucapkan kata 'bye', saat ini bisa mengatakan sampai jumpa besok kepadanya. Menma benar-benar berubah, tapi tak dapat dipungkiri ia merasa senang dengan perubahan sahabatnya itu.

'_Ya. Kau memang harus selalu berpikir positif, Menma.'_

Setelah Sasuke pergi, Naruto pun segera mengambil agenda yang belum selesai dibaca oleh Sakura tadi. Ia benar-benar penasaran dengan kepribadian Menma. Dan yang lebih penting, ia harus tahu sebagus apa tulisan Menma hingga tadi Sasuke sampai mengejek tulisannya. Naruto pun mulai membuka lembar demi lembar buku agenda itu hingga gerakan tangannya terhenti tepat di halaman tengah. Entah kenapa ia ingin membaca bagian ini lebih dulu.

_Nerro, aku merindukanmu._

"Eh? Nerro?" Naruto tersentak saat ia selesai membaca kalimat pertama.

Naruto jadi semakin penasaran, ia pun mengambil kardus yang berisi barang-barang Menma saat kecelakaan itu terjadi. Ada sebuah ponsel dan juga dompet yang sudah dikeringkan oleh pihak rumah sakit. Ia pun mengambil dompet itu lalu mengeluarkan kartu identitas Menma.

"Malvin? Tak kusangka nama internasional Namikaze Menma adalah Malvin Namikaze. Rupanya begitu, Kushina_-san_ menggunakan nama puteranya sendiri dalam buku karangannya." Gumam Naruto yang kemudian meletakan dompet itu kembali lalu membaca kalimat berikutnya.

.

_Apa kau juga merindukanku, Nerro?_

_Aku sangat yakin kalau kau masih hidup._

_Kata orang, ikatan bathin antar saudara kembar itu sangatlah kuat. Itulah sebabnya aku benar-benar yakin, kalau adikku masih hidup. _

_Kau mungkin berada disuatu tempat yang tidak kami ketahui, tetapi meski begitu kita tetaplah berada di bawah langit yang sama._

_Aku bisa merasakannya, adikku. Aku merasakan rasa sepi dan kesendirianmu._

_Awalnya aku tidak mengerti mengapa setiap malam, mendadak aku merasa sedih dan kesepian._

_Aku yakin aku tidak pernah merasa kesepian, sebab meski Tou-san selalu sibuk dengan pekerjaannya... Kaa-san selalu ada untukku._

_Tapi akhirnya aku mengerti bahwa yang aku rasakan setiap malam itu adalah kesendirianmu. Mungkin inilah yang dinamakan ikatan bathin itu._

_Nerro, apa kau juga bisa merasakan apa yang aku rasakan?_

_Setiap kali aku kesakitan, apakah kau bisa merasakan rasa sakitku juga?_

_Ketika aku mimisan, apa kau juga mimisan?_

_Nerro, aku ingin sekali bisa bertemu denganmu lagi._

_Bisakah keluarga kita kembali utuh seperti dulu?_

_._

Naruto memegang dadanya dengan tangan kiri sementara tangan kananya masih memegang buku agenda Menma. Entah kenapa hatinya terasa sakit setelah membaca tulisan Menma, bahkan tanpa sadar ia telah menjatuhkan air mata. Ia tak mengerti, kenapa ia begitu sedih membaca tulisan Menma. Ia yakin ia adalah orang yang kuat, tapi kenapa ia malah menangis hanya karena membaca tulisan Menma.

'_Sebenarnya siapa kau? Kenapa hatiku mendadak sakit?'_

'_Tes! Tes!'_ tiba-tiba saja ada darah yang menetes dan mengotori halaman yang baru saja dibacanya. Naruto pun lekas menghapus jejak-jejak darah di hidungnya dengan tangannya. Saat itu juga dunia terasa berputar. Kepalanya terasa begitu berat dan sakit. Jauh lebih sakit dari yang sering dirasakannya selama ini. Dan detik itu juga persendiannya terasa sakit. Ia pun menjatuhkan buku Menma yang sejak tadi masih dipegangnya, lalu terjatuh dari kursinya. Saat itu juga tidak ada yang bisa ia lihat selain kegelapan.

.

.

"...ma! Menma!" sayup-sayup Naruto bisa mendengar suara seseorang. Awalnya penghlihatannya tampak samar, tetapi lama kelamaan penglihatannya semakin jelas. Kini ia bisa melihat sosok seseorang yang tidak lain adalah ibu Menma. Kushina.

"Baru saja _Kaa-san_ mau mengingatkanmu untuk minum obat, kau sudah pingsan duluan. _Kaa-san_ sangat cemas setengah mati, tahu!"

"_Gomen..."_ hanya kata itu yang terucap dari bibirnya. Ia pun segera memandang sekeliling. Kepalanya masih terasa sakit tetapi tidak sesakit tadi.

"Kau ada di rumah sakit."

"Lagi?"

"Menma, _onegai!_ Jangan kau ulangi lagi! Lain kali kau tidak boleh sampai telat minum obat, mengerti!"

"_Wakatta. Gomennasai, Kaa-san."_

Naruto bisa melihat Kushina tersenyum seraya membelai kepalanya penuh sayang. Tidak, lebih tepatnya kepala Menma. Lagi-lagi ia ingin menangis. Sentuhan Kushina serasa penuh dengan kasih sayang. Kasih sayang seorang ibu yang tidak pernah ia rasakan sebelumnya. Naruto kembali melihat sekitarnya. Dikedua tangannya sudah terpasang jarum infus. Salah satu cairan yang mengalir ke dalam tubuhnya dari selang infus tersebut adalah cairan berwarna merah.

"Kau kehilangan banyak _hemoglobin,_ makanya kau membutuhkan beberapa kantong darah." Kata Kushina seakan bisa membaca pikirannya.

"Aku akan panggilkan dokter Tsunade."

"Tidak perlu, _Kaa-san._"

"Kau yakin?"

"Mmm, aku sudah merasa lebih baik."

"Baiklah."

Naruto memperhatikan jam yang tertempel di dinding. Rupanya sudah pukul dua siang. Ia pun melirik Kushina.

"_Kaa-san, _sudah makan siang?"

"_Ano..."_

"Pasti belum karena sejak tadi _Kaa-san _menungguiku terus, kan? Sebaiknya _Kaa-san_ makan dulu!"

"Ya, kurasa kau benar. Kalau begitu _Kaa-san_ ke _cafetaria _rumah sakit dulu, ya? Kalau ada apa-apa tekan saja tombol yang ada disana... dokter pasti akan segera datang!"

"Hmm. Makanlah yang banyak, _Kaa-san._" Ujarnya sambil tersenyum. Kushina pun mengangguk dan bergegas keluar dari kamar.

"Hhhh, aku merasa lemas. Merepotkan sekali berada dalam tubuh ini."

Tiba-tiba pintu yang semula sudah ditutup oleh Kushina kembali terbuka. Naruto pun mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah sana dan mendapati Sakura berjalan cepat menghampirinya.

"Naruto!"

"Sakura_-chan?_ Kenapa kau bisa ada di sini?"

"Sejak tadi aku dan teman-teman memang berada di rumah sakit ini untuk menjenguk tubuhmu. Lalu saat aku sedang duduk di ruang tunggu karena di kamar masih ada Sora, Kiba, dan Shino... aku melihatmu terbaring di ranjang dorong dalam kondisi tidak sadarkan diri. Kushina_-san_ yang ikut membantu perawat mendorongmu menuju ruang UGD terlihat sangat panik dan dia menangis. Aku sangat _shock _saat melihat wajahmu yang penuh dengan darah."

"Bukan wajahku, Sakura_-chan._ Tapi wajah Menma."

"Akh, sama saja! Kalian kan mirip! Apa yang terjadi?"

"Sepertinya aku melewati jadwal minum obat Menma. Ugh, merepotkan! Tubuh Menma benar-benar lemah. Aku ingin secepatnya kembali ke tubuhku sendiri."

"Bersabarlah, Naruto! Oh ya, ada yang ingin aku tanyakan..."

"Apa itu, Sakura_-chan?_"

"Apa yang kau pikirkan saat kau berada di dalam air?"

Naruto memejamkan matanya. Ia kembali mengingat-ngingat peristiwa itu. Ia ingat, saat itu yang ada dipikirannya hanyalah Sakura. Ia sangat takut jika hari itu, ia harus meninggalkan Sakura.

"Aku tidak ingin mati karena aku tidak mau berpisah denganmu, Sakura_-chan._"

"Lalu menurutmu apa yang dipikirkan Menma_-kun_ saat itu?"

"Mana aku tahu. Mungkin dia berpikir _'boleh saja aku mati, tapi orang yang tertabrak olehku itu tidak boleh mati!'_ menurutku sih begitu."

"Kenapa kau bisa berpikir begitu?"

"Entahlah, mungkin karena saat itu dia menyelamatkanku, makanya aku berpikir begitu."

"Aku mengerti. Rupanya dia benar-benar ingin mati. Kau harus menyemangatinya, Naruto!"

"Maksudmu?"

Sakura pun menceritakan semua yang dikatakan oleh Lee kepada Naruto. Naruto mengangguk mengerti. Apapun akan ia lakukan agar ia bisa segera kembali ke tubuh aslinya.

_**oooOOSoulmateOOooo**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kau yakin tidak ingin menggunakan kursi roda?" tanya Sakura.

"Tidak, aku mau jalan saja! Lagipula dokter bilang kondisiku sudah membaik! Kau lihat sendiri, kan! Aku sudah tidak membutuhkan labu darah lagi, sekarang!"

"...tapi kan—"

"Tubuh Menma memang lemah tapi aku memiliki jiwa yang kuat, Sakura_-chan._"

"Sekuat apapun jiwamu itu, tetap saja kau pingsan saat penyakit Menma_-kun_ kambuh."

"Hahaha, benar juga."

"_Baka!"_

Sakura membantu Naruto turun dari ranjangnya. Ia rasa ia tidak usah terlalu khawatir, kenyataannya Naruto bisa berjalan tanpa tertatih-tatih meski wajahnya masih terlihat pucat, dan ditangannya masih tertanam jarum infus.

"Sini, biar aku yang bawa infusannya!" kata Sakura. Naruto sih menurut saja, daripada kena pukul Sakura. Kemarin ia juga sudah menceritakan pada Sakura tentang tulisan Menma yang ditujukan untuk Nerro.

Setelah berjalan selama belasan menit, ia dan Sakura pun sampai di kamar tempat dimana tubuhnya terbaring. Naruto merasa aneh juga saat melihat tubuhnya sendiri.

"Aneh juga berbicara pada diriku sendiri," ujarnya.

"Itu memang tubuhmu tapi yang di dalamnya kan Menma_-kun!_ Berarti yang akan kau ajak bicara itu Menma_-kun,_ bukan kau!"

"...tapi kan tetap saja itu tubuhku, Sakura_-chan!_"

"Sudahlah! Cepat kau katakan sesuatu sebelum aku menghajarmu!" ancam Sakura seraya memperlihatkan wajah sangarnya. Naruto menelan ludah, Sakura benar-benar terlihat menyeramkan dengan wajah seperti itu.

"Apa yang harus aku katakan, ya?"

"Apapun itu, Naruto! Yang penting kau harus membuat Menma_-kun_ semangat!"

"Aku kan bingung, Sakura_-chan!_"

"Ya sudah, kau pura-pura saja menjadi Nerro!"

"Mana bisa begitu! Aku bukan Nerro, tahu!"

"Kalau begitu jangan tanya aku! Pikir saja sendiri!" dongkol Sakura.

Sakura melirik Naruto. Ia melihat Naruto mengenggam tangan Menma. Namun hanya sekian detik karena Naruto lekas melepas genggaman tangannya.

"Ada apa?"

"Ada aliran listrik, _ttebayo._"

"Apa maksudnya dengan aliran listrik, hah? Masa kulit bersentuhan dengan kulit bisa membuatmu kesetrum. Itu kan tidak masuk akal."

"..tapi yang aku katakan benar, aku merasa tersengat listrik setelah memegang tanganku sendiri."

"Itu cuma perasaanmu saja, kali? Ayo coba lagi!"

Naruto kembali mengulurkan tangannya. Ia harus mengenggam tangannya sendiri, agar jiwa Menma yang berada didalam tubuhnya bisa merasakan sentuhan tangannya. Namun hal yang sama seperti sebelumnya kembali terulang. Ia bisa merasakan aliran listrik itu lagi.

Sakura terlihat heran karena Naruto terlihat meringis, bahkan sekarang tubuhnya terlihat seperti orang yang kesetrum. Ia juga bisa melihat garis-garis zig-zag berwarna hijau pada layar EKG menunjukkan perubahan pola.

"Tidak bisa, Sakura_-chan_. Aku benar-benar tersetrum."

"Aneh sekali. Itu terlihat seakan-akan ragamu menolak jiwamu sendiri, Naruto."

"Ya, mungkin karena ada Menma didalamnya."

"Ya sudah, kau tak perlu memegang tanganmu lagi."

"Menma, ayo kita berkenalan! Namaku Naruto. Aku tidak punya nama keluarga karena sejak kecil aku tinggal di panti asuhan. Kau ingat? Saat itu kita berdua mengalami kecelakaan! Saat aku terjebak di dalam mobil, kau menyelamatkanku. Aku sungguh berterimakasih padamu. Kalau saat itu aku tidak diselamatkan olehmu... aku pasti sudah mati."

"_Hountou ni arigatou_ karena kau sudah menyelamatkan Naruto, Menma_-kun._" Sambung Sakura sambil tersenyum. Tentu dia juga sangat berterimakasih pada Menma.

"Ada kejadian yang aneh setelah itu. Saat itu kau hampir tenggelam, makanya aku mencoba menyelamatkanmu tapi... saat aku tersadar aku sudah berada di dalam tubuhmu. Aku sungguh tidak mengerti, kenapa jiwa kita bisa sampai tertukar seperti ini... tapi Menma, kau harus bangun. Jika kau bangun nanti, mungkin kita bisa kembali ke tubuh kita masing-masing."

"Benar, Menma_-kun._ Kau harus memiliki semangat hidup. Kau harus tetap hidup. Jika kau bisa hidup lebih lama, mungkin kau bisa bertemu lagi dengan Nerro. Itulah sebabnya kau harus semangat. Aku mohon, jangan menyerah!"

"Sampai kita bisa kembali ke tubuh kita masing-masing, aku akan menjaga tubuhmu dengan baik. Aku akan meminum semua obatmu tepat waktu. Aku juga akan menggantikanmu _kemotherapy. _Aku janji, aku tidak akan pernah menyerah! Mari kita berjuang bersama-sama!" Naruto tersenyum. Sakura mengangguk sambil tersenyum pula.

"Kau tidak perlu khawatir, Menma_-kun!_ Akan kupastikan Naruto memainkan peranmu dengan baik!"

"Dan jika Nerro berada disini, dia pasti akan bilang..."

Sakura yang sejak tadi pandangannya terfokus pada tubuh yang masih terbaring itu, melirik Naruto. Ia merasa heran karena Naruto menggantungkan kalimatnya. Lalu ia melihat Naruto menghela napas panjang. Ia benar-benar merasa penasaran. Apa yang sebenarnya akan dikatakan oleh Naruto.

"_Onii-chan,_ bertahanlah! Apapun akan aku lakukan untuk membuatmu sembuh! Jangankan sum-sum tulang... _hemoglobin,_ ginjal, _liver,_ bahkan organ jantung sekalipun, akan aku berikan kepadamu jika memang kau membutuhkannya, karena itulah kau jangan menyerah! Aku sangat menyayangimu, _Onii-chan!_"

Sakura membelalakkan matanya. Kenapa Naruto bisa berkata seperti itu. Hanya dengan melihat matanya saja, ia bisa memastikan kalau Naruto berbicara sungguh-sungguh... seakan-akan Naruto adalah Nerro—Adik kembar Menma— Naruto bahkan menangis saat mengatakan hal itu. Tidak, bukan hanya Naruto, tapi ia juga bisa melihat kelopak mata yang masih tertutup itu juga meneteskan air mata.

'_Mereka berdua menangis? Ada apa sebenarnya? Kenapa mereka berdua bisa menangis bersamaan?'_

"Kumohon jangan pergi, _Onii-chan!_ Aku menyayangimu lebih dari aku menyayangi denyut nadiku sendiri, lebih dari aku mencintai nafasku sendiri. Kau adalah kakakku. Aku ingin melihatmu bahagia dengan gadis yang kau cintai, _Nii-chan!_ Kumohon berjuanglah!"

'_Naruto, kenapa kau bisa berkata sepeti itu?'_

Tanpa sadar Sakura ikut meneteskan air mata. Entah kenapa ia merasa sedih sekaligus takut pada saat yang bersamaan.

.

.

—_Menma's POV—_

Aku mendengar suara seseorang berbicara kepadaku. Suara ini benar-benar tidak asing. Suara yang sangat mirip dengan suaraku sendiri. Perlahan kurasakan sebuah lengan menyentuh tanganku dengan lembut. Menyusupkan jemari-jemarinya diantara jemari-jemariku yang lemah.

'_Tangan hangat itu, aku benar-benar merasa familiar dengannya, seakan-akan aku pernah beberapa kali menggandeng tangan itu. Mungkinkah itu adalah tanganmu?'_

Ia menggenggam tanganku, seolah menyambungkan harapan hidupku yang sudah terlalu tipis ini dengan harapannya. Begitu tenang dan nyaman, ketika dia dengan perlahan mengeratkan genggamannya. Memegangiku dari perasaan putus asa. Ia seperti memberiku kekuatan _magic _sampai aku bisa merasakan ada aliran listrik yang mengalir ke dalam tubuhku.Sebuah energi baru seolah mendorongku agar membuka mata. Namun hal itu tidak bertahan lama, karena sekarang aku bisa merasakan, tangan itu telah melepaskan genggamannya dari tanganku.

Seandainya tangan ini mampu untuk bergerak, aku pasti telah menarik tangan itu kembali. Membalas genggaman tangannya yang hangat. Menyalurkan kasih sayangku terhadapnya, karena aku tahu siapa dia. Meski aku tidak begitu yakin, dia pastilah Nerro—adikku— namun sayang, tidak ada yang kurasakan dalam tubuhku. Aku bahkan tidak tahu saat ini jantungku masih berdetak atau tidak. Apakah saat ini darahku masih mengalir disepanjang pembuluh untuk menyuplai nyawa kehidupanku atau tidak. Aku tidak dapat merasakan apapun pada tubuhku.

Kucoba untuk sedikit menghirup udara. Dingin, perasaan lega sedikit menghampiriku karena ternyata aku masih hidup. Mungkinkah aku selamat dari peristiwa maut itu?

'Dingin' aku senang bisa merasakannya. Mungkin sekarang adalah malam hari, entah malam yang keberapa setelah peristiwa itu, aku tidak tahu. Atau mungkin sebenarnya ini sudah siang, dan hanya tubuhku saja yang merasakan hawa dingin itu, aku juga tidak tahu. Yang kutahu, bahwa hanya ada dia dan satu orang lagi yang sekarang menemaniku di sini, di ruangan yang kukira adalah kamar rumah sakit. Lagipula, aku tidak menemukan suara lain selain suara Nerro dan suara seorang gadis di ruangan ini. Suara yang kuyakini adalah suara Nerro, semakin terdengar jelas ditelingaku,

"_Onii-chan, bertahanlah! Apapun akan aku lakukan untuk membuatmu sembuh! Jangankan sum-sum tulang... hemoglobin, ginjal, liver, bahkan organ jantung pun, akan aku berikan kepadamu jika memang kau membutuhkannya, karena itulah kau jangan menyerah! Aku sangat menyayangimu, Onii-chan!"_

Sekuat mungkin, kucoba untuk membuka kedua mataku, tetapi aku tak bisa. Aku bahkan bisa mendengarnya menangis tetapi aku tidak bisa menggerakkan tanganku untuk menghapus jejak air matanya. Aku ingat dulu Nerro sangat cengeng, hanya aku yang bisa membuatnya berhenti menangis.

Nerro, kenapa? Kenapa kau berkata seperti itu? Aku memang ingin bertemu denganmu kembali, tetapi aku sama sekali tidak mengharapkan apapun darimu. Kau tidak perlu berkorban untukku, Nerro. Aku tak apa, sungguh!

_Kami-sama_ juga tahu, betapa aku menyayangimu lebih dari aku menyayangi denyut nadiku sendiri. Lebih dari aku mencintai nafasku sendiri. Kau adalah adik kembarku. Kau telah menjadi bagian dari hidupku semenjak kita terlahir ke dunia ini. Lebih dari itu, kau adalah separuh nyawaku. Karena itu, kumohon padamu _Kami-sama, _biarkanlah Nerro menikmati indahnya dunia ini jauh lebih lama dariku. Aku ingin melihatnya selalu bahagia. Aku bahkan rela untuk melepas semuanya demi kebaikan dan kebahagiannya. Aku ikhlas menyerahkan jiwaku pada kematian.

'_Kami-sama, jika engkau ingin mengambilku sekarang, maka ambilah aku! Biarkan aku menanti adikku di sana lebih dulu.'_

Aku ingin menitipkan _Okaa-san_ dan _Otou-san_ padamu, Nerro. Tolong jaga mereka saat nafasku harus terhenti. Aku harap kau bisa merasakan limpahan kasih sayang yang selama ini aku terima dari mereka. Berharap kau bisa bahagia dengan gadis yang kau cintai. Dan dengan begitu aku akan tenang melihatmu dari sana. Tak apa jika _Kami-sama_ memang tak memberiku kesempatan untuk mengatakan perasaanku pada Hinata_-chan,_ toh memang akulah yang telah menyia-nyiakannya karena selama ini aku begitu pengecut. Aku sungguh tidak peduli jika perasaan cintaku pada Hinata_-chan_ berakhir tanpa dia mengetahuinya. Masih banyak harapan yang ingin kusampaikan pada _Kami-sama_ untuk orang-orang yang aku sayangi. Air mata tiba-tiba saja mengalir dari sudut mataku seiring perasaanku yang tidak menentu, tapi suara hati ini semakin lama semakin melirih, dan akhirnya membi—

"_Kumohon jangan pergi, Onii-chan! Aku menyayangimu lebih dari aku menyayangi denyut nadiku sendiri, lebih dari aku mencintai nafasku sendiri. Kau adalah kakakku. Aku ingin melihatmu bahagia dengan gadis yang kau cintai, Nii-chan! Kumohon berjuanglah!"_

'_Nerro, kau ingin aku tetap disini? Baiklah Nerro, aku akan terus berjuang demi kalian semua. Terimakasih. Terimakasih karena kau masih hidup. Terimakasih sudah kembali pada kami. Aku sangat merindukanmu, Nerro. Aku ingin sekali melihat wajahmu dan memelukmu.'_

.

.

"_Anata,_ apa kau sudah menemukan Nerro?" tanya Kushina seraya melepaskan ikatan dasi suaminya.

"Tidak. Sampai sekarang orang-orangku masih belum menemukan petunjuk apapun!"

"Kau harus cepat menemukan Nerro, karena Menma sudah sangat membutuhkannya."

Minato memandang Kushina tak percaya.

"Apa maksudmu, Kushina? Kau ingin aku menemukan Nerro bukan karena kau merindukannya, melainkan karena Menma membutuhkannya?"

"Memang aku salah? _Kami-sama_ menganugerahkan Nerro memang untuk menyelamatkan Menma, kan?"

"Kenapa kau berpikir begitu?"

"Baik aku maupun kau, tidak punya keturan kembar didalam keluarga. Itu berarti Nerro memang terlahir agar Menma bisa tetap hidup!"

"ASTAGA, KUSHINA!"

"Kenapa kau membantakku? Memangnya aku salah?"

"Tentu saja kau salah! Itukah yang kau harapkan dari Nerro? Nerro sudah menghilang selama 15 tahun! Tidak pernahkah kau memikirkan perasaannya? Dia sendirian di luar sana! Dan kau ingin dia kembali hanya untuk Menma?"

"Dia mungkin memang sendirian di luar sana tetapi dia sehat... tidak seperti Menma! Aku juga tidak akan mengorbankan Nerro! Aku hanya ingin Nerro bisa sedikit mendonorkan sum-sum tulangnya untuk Menma agar Menma bisa tetap hidup!"

"Hanya sum-sum tulangnya katamu! Kau pikir aku tidak tahu! Bulan lalu, Menma mengalami komplikasi ginjal akibat efek obat _kemotherapy._ Dan aku juga pernah mendengar pembicaraanmu dengan dokter Tsunade, kecocokkan ginjalku dengan Menma kurang dari 90% dan kau juga tidak bisa mendonorkan ginjalmu karena kau memiliki tubuh yang lemah sejak masih kecil. Dan harapan terakhirmu cuma Nerro, iya kan?"

Kushina jatuh terduduk di lantai. Ia menangis kencang. Sungguh ia ingin Menma tetap hidup. Ia hanya ingin kedua belahan jiwanya saling tolong-menolong. Itulah sebabnya ia menulis novel berjudul _'Miracle'_. Dan tentu saja ia juga tidak mengharapkan kisah hidup puteranya—Nerro—berakhir sama dengan tokoh Nerro dalam novel karangannya. Nerro adalah puteranya juga, sama seperti Menma. Ia menyayangi keduanya lebih dari apapun. Ia menginginkan sebuah keajaiban. Ia ingin kisah hidup kedua belahan jiwanya berakhir dengan _happy ending,_ meski Nerro harus mengorbankan sebagian organnya untuk kesembuhan Menma.

"Aku tidak mau kehilangan salah satu dari mereka berdua. Dan aku juga tidak ingin kehilangan keduanya. Mereka berdu'a adalah _soulmate_ kita, Kushina... karena itulah kumohon jangan egois! Saat kita menemukan Nerro nanti, kau tidak boleh memaksanya!"

"Nerro tidak akan mati hanya karena mendonorkan sebagian sum-sum tulang dan salah satu organ ginjalnya untuk Menma. Apa maksudmu dengan tak ingin kehilangan keduanya?"

"Sadarilah bahwa anak itu juga memiliki pilihan, Kushina!"

Kushina tertegun. Memang benar Nerro memiliki pilihan, tapi bukankah saling berbagi penderitaan dengan kakak kembarnya adalah pilihan yang terbaik.

"Kita bisa mencari donor lain!"

"Sudah sebelas tahun. Sudah sebelas tahun semenjak Menma mengidap _Acute Lymphosytic Leukemia. _Berbagai cara sudah kita lakukan, tapi bukankah sampai sekarang pun mencari pendonor yang cocok untuk Menma itu sangatlah sulit. Dulu kau memang bisa mendonorkan limfa, dan ¼ _liver_mu untuk Menma. Kau juga sering memberikan darahmu untuk Menma, tapi bukankah sum-sum tulangmu juga tidak cocok dengan Menma, sama sepertiku! Jadi apakah aku salah jika aku mengharapkan Nerro? Apa aku salah?"

Minato tidak bisa lagi menyanggah perkataan Kushina. Kini ia hanya diam, dalam hati ia membenarkan perkataan Kushina, tetapi bukan itu masalahnya. Nerro diculik oleh _baby sitter_nya saat ia baru berusia dua tahun. Sejak saat itu ia yakin, Nerro pasti tidak pernah lagi merasakan kasih sayang orang tua. Ia tidak seperti Menma yang bisa merasakan kasih sayang mereka sepenuhnya. Tidak menutup kemungkinan, Nerro membencinya dan juga Kushina. Kecil kemungkinan Nerro bersedia mejadi donor untuk Menma. Namun akan lain ceritanya jika Nerro berhati malaikat. Ia yakin Nerro pasti bersedia berkorban untuk Menma. Hanya saja, Minato merasa itu tidak adil. Semua ini benar-benar tidak adil untuk Nerro. Nerro juga berhak bahagia, sama seperti Menma. Nerro berhak mendapatkan perhatian dan kasih sayang darinya dan juga Kushina, sebanyak kasih dan sayang yang selama ini mereka berikan untuk Menma. Dan ia sangat yakin, Menma juga memiliki pemikiran yang sama dengannya.

_**oooOOSoulmateOOooo**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Ya ampun, kenapa aku juga harus bersekolah di sekolahnya Menma_-kun?_" tanya Sakura sambil menyisir rambutnya. Saat ini ia sedang berada di kamar Menma. Ia ingin menyampaikan keluh kesahnya kepada Naruto.

"Memangnya kenapa, Sakura_-chan?_ Kau tidak ingin satu sekolah denganku?"

"Bukan begitu. Kau kan tau sendiri, aku sudah berhenti sekolah sejak aku berusia sebelas tahun. Masa tiba-tiba loncat ke bangku _Senior High School,_ sih? Bagaimana kalau aku menjadi murid yang paling bodoh seantero sekolah?"

"Kau lebih baik dariku. Aku bahkan tidak pernah sekolah sebelumnya."

"Setidaknya kau memiliki otak Menma. Bukankah dia pintar?"

"Ya, tapi tetap saja aku tidak pernah sekolah. Aku tidak pernah tau bagaimana rasanya sekolah. Bisa-bisa aku merasa seperti alien di sana."

"Yang namanya sekolah itu ya belajar, Naruto! Lalu kau juga harus mematuhi semua peraturan sekolah dan tata tertib sekolah."

"Kalau Sakura_-chan_ sih pasti bisa! Meski kau sudah berhenti sekolah, selama ini kau kan sering membaca buku, tidak seperti aku yang lebih banyak menghabiskan waktuku untuk bekerja."

"Salah siapa kerja melulu?"

"Aku merasa cemas, Sakura_-chan._ Dengan Sasuke saja aku tidak kenal, apalagi dengan teman-teman Menma yang lain. Lalu aku harus menunjukkan sikap seperti apa didepan gadis yang bernama Hyuuga Hinata itu?"

"Kau sudah tau kepribadian Menma_-kun,_ kan? Dia itu pendiam dan tertutup, jadi kau cukup bersikap seperti itu saja didepan mereka semua."

"Akh, aku pusing! Kepribadian Menma benar-benar bertolak belakang denganku."

"Hihihi, berjuanglah! Siapa tahu suatu saat nanti kau bisa menjadi seorang aktor yang hebat."

"Mudah saja mengatakannya. Apa kau tidak tahu kalau itu sangat merepotkan dan melelahkan?"

Sakura hanya mengangkat bahu. Ia kemudian berdiri dari kasur Menma, lalu merapikan dandanan Naruto.

"Menma_-kun_ itu rapi, tidak berantakan seperti ini." Kata Sakura sambil mengacingkan kacing bagian atas kemeja Menma.

"Panas, Sakura_-chan!_ Makanya aku sengaja membiarkan dua kancing bagian teratas tetap terbuka."

"Apanya yang panas? Menma_-kun_ itu sakit, jadi kau tidak boleh membuat tubuhnya masuk angin! Bukankah kau sudah berjanji akan menjaga tubuh Menma_-kun_ dengan baik?"

"Akh, benar juga. Aku tidak boleh membiarkannya kedinginan."

"Sekarang akan aku bantu kau memasang dasi." Kata Sakura yang kemudian mengambil dasi Menma dan memasangkannya dengan rapi. Setelah itu ia mengambil _blazer_ Menma yang tergantung di dalam lemari dan memakaikannya di tubuh Menma.

"Hehehe, kita seperti suami istri saja ya, Sakura_-chan!_"

'_DUAGH!'_

"Jaga bicaramu!" teriak Sakura seraya menjitak kepala Naruto keras.

"Sakura_-chan,_ ini bukan tubuhku. Jangan seenaknya begitu!" protes Naruto sambil mengelus kepalanya yang sakit.

"Eh? Benar juga! Aku benar-benar lupa! Maafkan aku Menma_-kun._"

"Hahaha..."

Setelah percakapan singkat itu, mereka pun segera keluar dari kamar Menma dan ikut sarapan bersama Minato dan Kushina. Naruto benar-benar merasa terharu. Ini pertama kalinya ia bisa sarapan bersama keluarga. Meski mereka adalah kedua orang tua Menma, Naruto tetap menikmatinya, karena bagi Naruto, selama ia masih berada didalam tubuh Menma, ia adalah Menma.

"Sakura_-chan,_ tolong jaga Menma, ya?" kata Kushina setelah mereka selesai sarapan.

"_Ha'i, oba-san!_ Aku pasti akan menjaganya dengan baik!"

"Kau tidak lupa membawa obat Menma, kan?"

"Tidak_, oba-san._ Aku juga sudah men_setting_ alarm di jam tangan Menma_-kun,_ agar dia tidak telat minum obat. Percayakan saja Menma_-kun_ kepadaku!"

"Baiklah. Terimakasih, Sakura_-chan._" Kata Kushina sambil tersenyum. Sakura membalas senyuman Kushina, lalu segera menyusul langkah Naruto.

"Kushina_-san over protective_ sekali, ya?"

"Dia hanya khawatir, Naruto. Kau harus bisa memahami perasaan seorang ibu."

.

.

"Anak-anak, hari ini kita kedatangan murid baru. Silakan masuk, Sakura!" kata seorang guru.

"Selamat pagi! Namaku Haruno Sakura, salam kenal!" kata Sakura sambil tersenyum lalu membungkukkan badanya.

"Nah Sakura, silakan duduk di kursi yang masih kosong!"

Sakura mengalihkan pandangannya ke seluruh ruang kelas. Hanya ada tiga bangku kosong yang tersisa. Yang pertama disamping seorang siswi yang terlihat jutex, yang kedua disamping seorang siswa berkuncir satu yang tengah menguap lebar, dan yang satu lagi...

"Aku duduk di sini saja!"

Hinata menoleh kepada Sakura. Kenapa anak baru itu lebih memilih duduk di bangku Menma. Jelas-jelas kursi itu milik Sasuke yang belum datang. Ia benar-benar cemburu melihat Sakura lebih memilih untuk duduk disamping Menma, apalagi Menma langsung tersenyum pada Sakura.

'_Apa-apaan? Kenapa dia malah duduk disamping Menma?'_

"Aku senang karena kita sekelas, Sakura_-chan._"

"Ya, aku juga."

"_Sensei,_ maaf saya terlambat." Kata Sasuke yang baru saja datang. Kurenai_-sensei_ tampak mengangguk mengerti, toh Sasuke hanya terlambat lima menit saja.

"Hey, kau! Itu bangku milikku!" Kata Sasuke.

"Oh, ya?"

"Hn. Kau duduk bersama Ino saja, sana!" usir Sasuke. Sakura menghela napas panjang lalu segera menghampiri bangku gadis jutex tadi. Ia hanya bisa berharap, semoga ia bisa berteman baik dengan gadis jutex itu.

"Hallo, namaku Haruno Sakura! Boleh kutahu siapa namamu?"

"Namaku Yamanaka Ino! Salam kenal Haruno_-san!_" jawab gadis itu sambil tersenyum.

'_Rupanya dia tidak jutex.'_ Sakura membalas senyuman Ino.

"Panggil saja aku Sakura, Ino_-chan!_" katanya. Dan Ino tampak mengangguk setuju.

Wah, sepertinya mereka bisa menjadi teman baik. Pelajaran pertama pun dimulai. Ternyata ia tidak salah duduk disebelah Ino, sejak tadi gadis itu selalu membantunya dalam mengerjakan soal-soal yang tidak ia mengerti. Saat jam istirahat pun mereka juga pergi ke kantin bersama.

'_Tidak hanya Menma-kun, bahkan ia bisa cepat akrab dengan Ino. Aku jadi iri.'_ Pikir Hinata.

"Hey, Hyuuga! Ayo nyanyikan sebuah lagu untuk kami!" hardik seorang gadis berambut merah.

"Maaf, aku sedang tidak ingin menyanyi."

"Hahaha, apa kau bilang? Bukankah kau itu adalah radio berjalan? Aku tidak mau tahu, cepat nyanyikan sebuah lagu untuk kami! Kalau tidak kami akan menelanjangimu, nanti!" sambung seorang gadis berambut perak.

"Kalau kau tidak menyanyi juga, akan kusiram kau dengan air!" sambung gadis yang satunya. Ia menyeringai seraya memegang sebuah gelas berisi jus tomat.

Hinata hanya menunduk ketakutan. Ia hampir saja menangis. Kenapa Amaru, Ryuzetsu, dan Sara senang sekali membullinya.

Sakura yang memperhatikan hal itu sejak tadi berbisik pada Ino.

"Ino, kita bantu dia, yuk! Kasian sejak tadi dia di_bully_ begitu."

"Biarkan saja. Tidak usah pedulikan dia. Nanti juga akan ada dua orang pangeran yang datang menolongnya."

Sakura mengerutkan kening. Perkataan Ino benar-benar terdengar dingin seakan-akan ia memiliki dendam pada gadis yang merupakan salah satu teman sekelasnya itu.

"...tapi dia—"

"Jika kau tetap ingin mencampuri urusannya, kau tidak usah berteman denganku, dan kau juga harus pindah kursi!"

Sakura semakin heran. Kenapa Ino malah membentaknya. Ia ingin sekali membantu teman sekelasnya itu, tetapi ia juga tidak ingin Ino jadi memusuhinya hanya karena ini. Ia pun memutuskan untuk diam. Ia tidak ingin bermusuhan dengan Ino. Ino adalah teman pertamanya disini.

'_Braakk!_' gadis yang bernama Amaru menggebrak meja.

"Kami hitung sampai tiga. Jika kau tidak menyanyi juga, kau rasakan saja akibatnya nanti!"

Hinata semakin gemetar. Ketiga gadis itu menyeringai kepadanya, bahkan Sara sudah mengangkat gelas berisi jus tomat itu tepat di atas kepalanya.

"Hey! Mau apa kalian?" teriak seseorang yang baru saja tiba di kantin.

"Jangan seenaknya membuang-buang jus favoritku, ya!" sambung seorang lagi.

"Cih, sudah kubilang, kan? Akan ada dua pangeran yang datang untuk menolongnya!" kata Ino sambil tertawa sinis. Sakura bisa melihat mata Ino berkaca-kaca.

"Ino_-chan,_ apa kau menyukai salah satu diantara mereka berdua?" tanya Sakura.

"Ya, sejak dulu aku menyukai Sasuke_-kun,_ tapi Sasuke_-kun_ hanya menyukai Hinata. Aku benar-benar _envy _padanya, Sakura. Dia selalu bisa mendapatkan semua yang kuinginkan dengan mudahnya."

"Aku mengerti karena aku juga sama denganmu. Aku menyukai Menma_-kun_ dan sekarang aku merasa cemburu melihatnya membela gadis lain."

'_Lebih tepatnya aku cemburu karena mulai sekarang Naruto harus berperan sebagai Menma-kun, yang berarti dia juga harus berpura-pura menyukai gadis itu. Jadi dialah gadis yang bernama Hinata itu?'_

"EH? Kau menyukai, Menma_-kun?_ Memangnya kau mengenalnya, Sakura?"

"Sebenarnya Menma_-kun_ adalah sahabatku sejak kecil."

'_Lebih tepatnya Naruto yang sahabatku sejak kecil.'_

"Begitu rupanya? Bukankah gadis itu sangat menyebalkan? Dia tidak hanya egois tetapi ia selalu bersikap seakan-akan ia adalah gadis yang paling lemah di dunia ini! Aku benar-benar membencinya!"

"_EH? Doushite, Ino-chan?"_

"Dia sudah menghancurkan impianku! Sahabat macam apa yang sampai hati menghancurkan impian sahabatnya sendiri?"

"Jadi Hinata itu sahabatmu, Ino_-chan?_"

"Ya, tapi itu dulu sebelum dia menjadi seorang pengkhianat!"

Kini Sakura mengerti mengapa Ino bersikap seperti itu pada Hinata. Rupanya ia memang memiliki dendam pribadi pada Hinata. Meski begitu Sakura yakin suatu saat nanti Ino dan Hinata pasti bisa berbaikan lagi, sebab ia sangat mengerti arti dari sebuah persahabatan. Sakura kembali mengalihkan pandangannya pada Hinata. Ketiga orang gadis yang mem_bully_ Hinata tadi langsung pergi setelah mendapat _deathglare _dari Sasuke. Ia juga bisa melihat semburat merah di pipi Hinata saat Naruto bertanya, apakah dia tidak apa-apa. Meski itu adalah tubuh Menma, tetap saja ia merasa cemburu karena yang berada didalamnya adalah jiwa Naruto.

Sakura kembali mengalihkan pandangannya pada Ino. Gadis itu terlihat semakin marah saat Sasuke dan Naruto duduk disamping Hinata. Ino mengepalkan kedua tangannya. Ia juga bisa melihat air mata di pelupuk mata Ino jatuh perlahan dan membasahi pipi mulus gadis itu.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**_TBC_**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_Udah dulu ah! Wah, sepertinya banyak yang nggak suka genre supernatural, ya? Di chapter perdana kemarin aja cuma dapet 9 review, tapi lumayanlah daripada ga dapet review sama sekali :-) | Minna-san, mind to review?__** Review please and No Flame. Arigatou. ^^**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_._

_Balasan review to chapter 1:_

_**Suki-Nee:**__ Hahaha, abisnya nee-chan demen banget sad story sih. Ah ya, nee-chan... bikin akun ffn juga donk biar bisa login, gitu. Oh, tak apa-apa nee-chan, maklum menghindari typo itu emang susah. Biar udah diedit ttp aja suka ada typo yg tertinggal. Satu lagi, thanks buat yang scene Menma's POV di chapter dua ini, kata-katanya bagus :D_

_**Guest, Nagasaki, Miyoko Mizuki, Samsulae29:**__ Arigatou. Nih udah dilanjut. ^^_

_**REDCAS:**__ Bisa ga ya (?) Yosh, liat ntar aja akan seperti apa alur ceritanya. Arigatou ne. ^^_

_**Yuki No Fujisaki:**__ Terus gimana pas uas waktu itu, yg udah dihapalinnya ga sampe lupa, kan? _

_Emang agak susah sih, Yuki-chan. Abis yang request minta genre angst, tapi setidaknya fict ini nggak sesusah 'Konoha Academy', hahaha. Udah tau kan jawabannya, Naru-kun itu sehat-sehat aja, kok. Dia mimisan gara-gara kembarannya mimisan #terinspirasi dari Love in Paris *nggak kreatif/plak* :D_

_Ha'i, mudah-mudahan buat kedepannya ga akan sampe stuck di tengah-tengah karena rumitnya kisah cinta para cast #Ammin. Arigatou ne, Yuki-chan. ^^_

_**By-U:**__ Arigatou. Ceritanya ga jadi didelete, takut yg ngerequest marah. ^^_

_**Fumiko Miki NaSa:**__ Ha'i, benar sekali NaSa-chan, Naru-kun itu adik kembarnya Menma. Soal dead chara or nggaknya, yaa...tergantung yang request. Kalo aku pribadi sih ga mau ada yg mati. Nih udah dilanjut. Arigatou. ^^_


End file.
